Na Outra Margem do Rio
by LaTekila
Summary: A trajetória de 2 irmãs italianas em Hogwarts durante os 7 anos: Uma, professora de História e outra, uma Sonserina da idade de Draco. *PRIMEIRO ANO COMPLETO!*
1. Da Mais Nova

N/A: Gente, quero deixar claro que, bem, sumi com o Professor Binns e fiz parecer um acidente! :) Queria uma personagem professora e achei o cargo adequado, mesmo porque Binns nem mesmo tem grande participação nos livros... Mas ele não será esquecido! ;)

A mais velha não parava de cutucar e apressar a mais nova, que parecia muito atrapalhada com todos os pacotes que carregava. Finalmente chegaram no pilar entre as plataformas 9 e 10. A mais velha olhou furtivamente para todos os lados antes de afastar o carrinho abarrotado, mirando o pilar. Segurou a mão da menina e sussurrou um decidido "Vamos".

Após uma fração de segundo de uma sensação estranha, elas abrem os olhos e já estão frente a uma antiga locomotiva vermelha. A bela máquina exibia reluzente o brasão dourado com os dizeres "Hogwarts Express".

- Bom, acho que é aqui que nos separamos. Você vai para os vagões dos estudantes, mais à frente e eu vou ficar aqui neste primeiro, junto com outros professores. - Um sorriso sincero e amoroso surge em sua face - Bem, comporte-se e boa sorte!

- Obrigada... Pra você também, mana.

Ambas se abraçam longamente, pegam suas coisas e tomam cada uma sua direção.

A mais nova, Aurea, segurando com força as malas, como se isso lhe trouxesse mais segurança, adentra o vagão indicado por um oficial que estava próximo. Dentro, dezenas de carinhas assustadas e curiosas conversavam timidamente ou espiavam com curiosidade todos que passavam.

Aurea entrou cuidadosamente e, encontrando uma cabine com lugar vago, abriu a porta e perguntou gentilmente se poderia sentar-se ali.

Um garoto aparentando a mesma idade dela, cabelos louros, claríssimos, respondeu-lhe um educado "Pois não, senhorita", levantando-se polidamente enquanto ela se sentava.

- Obrigada... - ela parecia tentar achar algo para dizer, mas estava um tanto intimidada.

- Sou Draco Malfoy, a seu dispor.

- Ah... Aurea Lunare... Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Aurea... Que belo nome! Também vai começar o primeiro ano?

- Sim. Estou muito curiosa para conhecer a escola. Dizem que as turmas são divididas em casas...

- Sim! Tenho certeza que vou entrar na Sonserina, a mesma que meu pai esteve quando estudou lá, é a melhor!

- Ah, eu não faço a mínima idéia de qual gostaria de ficar... Ainda bem que não vou precisar escolher.

- Espero que você fique na Sonserina também, seria muito bom ter tão agradável companhia...

Aurea corou fortemente e deu um sorriso sem-graça. Aquele garoto era realmente um cavalheiro! Então, o pequeno Malfoy continuou:

- Ah, que falta de antenção a minha! Estes são Crabbe e Goyle, nossas famílias são amigas desde antes de nascermos. E esta é a senhorita Parkinson, acabamos de nos conhecer também.

Aurea sorria, cumprimentando os dois brutamontes e a garota, que ela achou que tinha uma constante expressão de desagrado.

- Desculpe a intromissão, mas você tem um sotaque diferente... Não é inglesa?

- Oh, não, eu sou italiana. Estou aqui há apenas duas semanas.

- Entendo. Porque sua família decidiu enviá-la à Hogwarts?

- Bem, meus pais são falecidos e eu moro só com a minha irmã, Lucretia, ela vai dar aulas aqui e achou que seria melhor que eu viesse com ela...

- Oh, sinto muito por ter tocado no assunto...

- Não se preocupe, eu já me acostumei com a situação... Eu nem mesmo cheguei a conhecê-los, minha família são os empregados da mansão e minha irmã.

Ele achou melhor não perguntar mais sobre os pais dela, mas ficou feliz em escutar a palavra "mansão"... Era algo com que ele estava acostumado e era bem satisfatório ter mais amigos da alta sociedade. Aurea estava contente por ter encontrado alguém com quem conversar, sempre esteve muito solitária na mansão, mesmo tendo sempre sua avó por perto... Sim, ela reprimira essa informação. Ela não entendia bem o porque, nunca lhe explicaram direito, mas sua avó passava por morta e não seria ela que iria trazer a verdade à tona. Com certeza a razão de tudo aquilo não era algo muito feliz de se escutar. De qualquer forma, aquele não era o único segredo da família e nem a sua era a única família a ter segredos. A conversa com Draco se estendeu por muito tempo, apesar de toda a força de vontade com que Pansy Parkinson tentava interrompê-la. Aurea teve a leve impressão de que ela estava com ciúmes de Draco... Não a culpava, ele era muito bonitinho, embora ela tivesse percebido uma certa arrogância.

Chegou, enfim, a hora de colocar as vestes que usariam na cerimônia de recepção da escola e Aurea ficou muito contente ao ver que elas não eram aqueles longos vestidos que sua irmã usara quando cursou a escola básica. A excitação crescia entre eles conforme iam se aproximando do castelo. Agora estava escuro e chovia muito forte.

Quando finalmente o trem parou, os cinco garotos saíram juntos e foram guiados por um grande homem de aparência assustadora até barcas pelas quais atravessariam o rio até o castelo. Aurea se sentiu mais confortada em ficar com eles, principalmente Draco estava dando-lhe uma atenção especial e ela não teve medo da travessia turbulenta.

Chegaram bem úmidos ao destino e, depois de uma conversa pouco amigável de Draco com o famoso Harry Potter, entraram no maravilhoso salão onde seriam selecionados para as casas. Na fila, Aurea pensou que talvez Draco fosse um pouco mais arrogante do que pensava, ele agora de uma forma bem desagradável, tendo inclusive humilhado um pobre garoto por suas origens... Mas deu de ombros, afinal, ele tinha sido uma companhia agradabilíssima até então. Deu-se início à cerimônia de seleção...

- Lunare, Aurea Augusta - por fim chamou a Professora McGonagall.

Tensa, ela sentou-se no banquinho de madeira e o grande e roto Chapéu Seletor foi colocado sobre sua cabeça e ela escutou ele pensar alto:

- Ambiciosa e autoritária... Hmmm, esse ponto de coragem... Bem, ele é específico demais não? É, com certeza você é um deles! SONSERINA!

Aurea abriu um grande sorriso, olhando para Draco e para a irmã, na mesa dos professores, enquanto levantava do banquinho e seguia até a mesa da Sonserina, onde todos a aplaudiam.

- Seja bem vinda, querida! - Falou com entusiasmo uma jovem que ela descobriria depois ser a monitora.

Sentou-se próxima à Crabbe e Goyle e, depois de alguns minutos e de vários alunos selecionados, finalmente chegou a vez do outro colega:

- Malfoy, Draco.

Ele sentou-se confiante, o chapéu não demorou muito e logo selecionou-o para a Sonserina. Ela aplaudiu muito e deu-lhe os parabéns quando ele sentou-se em frente à ela, junto dos amigos.

Depois de terminada a festa, eles subiram ao salão comunal da Sonserina, onde encontraram os alunos mais velhos festejando. Aurea ficou conversando sobre as aulas com Pansy, que, afastada de Draco, parecia mais amigável. Depois de algum tempo, sentiu o sono invadir-lhe o corpo com um forte torpor, deu boa noite a todos e subiu para o quarto que lhe estava destinado. Fez um grande esforço para arrumar suas coisas e finalmente deitou-se na aconchegante cama. Todas aquelas novidades ficaram rodando por sua cabeça e um pouco antes de cair no sono, imaginou se sua irmã estaria se divertindo, vira-a apenas de longe na mesa dos professores... Achou que não, afinal, os outros professores eram todos velhos e pareciam muito sem graça...


	2. Da Mais Velha

Depois de despedir-se da irmã mais nova, a jovem mulher entra no vagão destinado aos professores.

Se não fosse pelo rosto um tanto encovado e olheiras profundas, ela poderia muito bem ser confundida com uma aluna do 7º ano, afinal, contava apenas 23 primaveras e usava roupas típicas de adolescentes trouxas: Uma calça jeans justíssima, coturnos altos e pretos e uma baby look na mesma cor, sobreposta por uma jaqueta de couro, também preto, adornada com tachinhas de metal. Usava o longo cabelo solto, óculos escuros e nenhuma maquiagem ou esmalte nas unhas, que trazia curtas. Seus adornos eram apenas grandes brincos de argolas, combinados com mais dois pares de bolinhas prateadas e um pequeno ponto de luz no lado direito do nariz. De fato, ela parecia tanto ser uma aluna que teve de explicar-se ao oficial que insistiu em mandá-la para o vagão dos alunos.

Quase todos os professores da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria estavam no trem, voltando do recesso, com exceção de Minerva McGonagall e da Prof. Sprout. Numa cabine, Madame Hooch, Flitwick, Snape e Quirrel conversavam animadamente. Bem, na verdade, Snape fingia ler um livro enquanto escutava os outros conversarem.

A recém chegada, Lucretia, bateu hesitante na porta, pedindo permissão para entrar...

- Senhorita, o vagão dos estudantes não é este, faça o favor de...

Ia dizendo o professor Snape, com aquele olhar mortal, quando Flitwick salva a situação:

- Ah, não, Severus, essa é a nova professora! Srta. Lunare, não?

- Sim... - Ela sorriu tímida.

- Professora? - perguntou Snape com uma expressão de espanto e desaprovação - Bem, sugiro que use roupas mais apropriadas a seu cargo para evitar esse tipo de engano, se é isso que deseja. - Continuou seco, como sempre.

Lucretia Lunare já ia se acomodando no lugar oferecido por Flitwick, enquanto, corada com a frase rude de Snape, tentava achar uma resposta adequada.

- Bem, tive de andar por Londres antes de pegar o trem, por isso me vesti como trouxa... - tentava desculpar-se, acanhada. - E, bem, as roupas deles são realmente confortáveis, não? - deu um sorriso desconcertado.

- Ah, sim, concordo plenamente! - Respondeu Hooch, tentando ser acolhedora, enquanto Snape já voltara à sua "leitura".

- Qual é mesmo a disciplina que a Srta. vai lecionar? - perguntou, gentil, Quirrel.

- História da Magia. O Sr. Dumbledore me chamou porque acredita que a minha visão de História seja bem completa, já que cursei a faculdade trouxa e a bruxa simultaneamente...

- É interessante - dizia Flitwick - porque, até onde sei, as universidade trouxas têm disciplinas que estudam o comportamento dos alunos, estou certo?

- Sim... Alguns cursos, inclusive o que eu mesma cursei, incluem matérias que habilitam o aluno a ministrar aulas assim que se forma. Um pouco de psicologia e fundamentos da educação. Pelo que pude notar, o curso bruxo é mais centrado no próprio assunto, já que, em geral, há mais liberdade no que diz respeito ao trato com alunos nas escolas bruxas do que nas escolas trouxas... Os trouxas adoram burocracia! - completou com um sorrisinho.

Assim seguiu-se a conversa entre eles e a viagem, Snape sempre escutando calado, com sua típica expressão mal-humorada.

Já em Hogwarts, eles saíram rapidamente do trem e pegaram as primeiras carruagens para o castelo. Os testrálios, os quais Lunare nunca havia visto de perto e a deixaram maravilhada, seguiram a rápido galope e finalmente os professores adentraram o castelo.

Lucretia estava sem palavras diante da obra de arte que era aquela construção e todos os detalhes mágicos no interior que quase nem percebeu que Alvo Dumbledore aproximava-se dela, cumprimentando-a.

- Oh, boa noite, Sr. Diretor! Estou sinceramente encantada com as instalações da escola, meus parabéns!

- Obrigada, Srta. Lunare. Como está sua estadia em Londres?

- Bem, o Sr. conhece minhas... Condições especiais, não? Fora esses incômodos, a casa é adorável e os vizinhos muito discretos, agradeço o empenho em localizar uma moradia para minha família...

- Agradeça ao Sr. Weasley quando tiver a oportunidade, ele é um grande conhecedor da cidade e, principalmente dos bairros trouxas. Contei com a ajuda dele para achar uma casa que pudesse atender às suas necessidades. Fico feliz que tenha gostado! - Ele tinha no rosto um sorriso franco e contagiante - Bem, acho que está na hora de dar início à festa! Por favor, sinta-se à vontade para sentar à mesa junto com os outros professores... E, se me permite dar-lhe um conselho, escolha a segunda cadeira à esquerda, é onde sempre aparece a torta de abóbora!

Lucretia sorriu largamente e agradeceu a atenção do diretor enquanto dirigia-se ao assento indicado.

Notou que os alunos, nas quatro grandes mesas a olhavam curiosamente e cochichavam com seus colegas... Então percebeu que estava usando roupas um tanto incomuns para a ocasião e sentiu-se muito envergonhada. Devia ter trocado de roupa no trem, mas envolvera-se na conversação...

Logo Dumbledore aparece na mesa, faz um breve discurso e apresenta os novos professores, Quirrel, para Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e Lunare, para História da Magia. Ela se sentiu constrangida ao ter de se levantar, mas os alunos fizeram uma verdadeira algazarra quando viram por completo o visual "rebelde" da professora. Batiam palmas, gritavam, assobiavam e Snape torcia o nariz tremendamente. Ela se sentiu bem mais confortável e agradeceu a saudação dos alunos.

Viu as crianças do primeiro ano entrarem e, uma a uma, serem selecionadas para as casas. Desde que chegaram em Londres, Aurea ficava o tempo todo falando da escola e perguntando em qual casa a irmã achava que ela ficaria. Viu a pequena ser posta na Sonserina e pode perceber sua alegria. Sorriu e acenou para a irmã quando recebeu seu olhar.

A festa correu deliciosamente, mas ela se sentia sozinha. Os outros professores conversavam entre si e Dumbledore cochichava alguma coisa com Severus Snape... Estava, definitivamente, sozinha. Sempre tivera dificuldade em fazer amigos, embora se animasse a cada oportunidade que surgia. Nova classe, nova escola, novo país... Sempre sonhando com pessoas iguais à si mesma, pessoas que pudessem compreendê-la, aceitá-la e quem sabe, alguém com quem pudesse partilhar o fardo de seus segredos...

Suspirou e tentou esquecer tais divagações. Logo a festa acabou e Dumbledore lhe indicou o quarto que reservara a ela... Realmente ele parecia saber exatamente o tipo de quarto que ela gostaria de ter. Poderia parecer estranho à quem não lhe conhecesse, mas ela ficou satisfeitíssima ao saber que se hospedaria na antiga torre de prisioneiros. Esqueceu os aborrecimentos e passou boa parte da noite mexendo com a decoração, tendo ido dormir quando as primeiras corujas já voltavam a seus poleiros...


	3. Das Primeiras Impressões

N/A: Vocês certamente vão reparar como meus capítulos variam quanto ao tamanho! ^_^0 Sei lá, simplesmente mudo de capítulo quando acho que chegou a hora, de acordo com o assunto, sem me importar muito com os números... ^_^0 Se eles estiverem ficando curtos demais, por favor, notifiquem isso no review que eu prometo prestar mais atenção nos próximos! :)

O dia amanheceu ensolarado no antigo castelo. Lunare, ambas, acordaram à hora do café da manhã e dirigiram-se ao salão principal.

Aurea trajava o uniforme da Sonserina e Lucretia trocara as roupas trouxas por um belo vestido de veludo verde, modelo medieval, ornado com bordados em prata. Após o generoso repasto matinal, deu-se início às aulas e cada uma das irmãs tomou um rumo distinto: Aurea seguiu para as masmorras onde teria sua primeira aula de Poções e Lucretia se dirigiu à sua sala de aula, onde lecionaria História da Magia para os quartanistas.

O Mestre de Poções, professor Severus Snape, se mostrou um tanto hostil perante a classe, segundo Aurea pode perceber, e sua aula piorou quando, atendendo ao professor, os alunos formaram duplas e ela não conseguiu ficar com seu novo amigo. Pansy fora mais rápida ao juntar-se à Draco. Provavelmente era o mesmo que Crabbe e Goyle sentiam, pois ambos pareciam suficientemente aparvalhados para necessitarem seriamente a presença de Draco e acabaram por ficar apenas um com o outro. Pensava nisso quando sentiu um toque suave no ombro direito e ouviu um "Com licença" em voz baixa. Um Sonserino muito pálido e um tanto alto demais para a idade lhe pergunta, tímido:

- Ah, posso me juntar a você?

- Sim, claro! - Respondeu Aurea, um pouco atrapalhada.

- Obrigado. Meu nome é Allard Blake Warrick. Você é...

- Aurea Augusta Lunare. Só Aurea, por favor. - Completou com um risinho tímido.

Durante a aula, Aurea percebia uma enorme semelhança entre seu colega Warrick e o professor... A pele era igualmente clara, os olhos, profundos, do mesmo negro, assim como os cabelos que ostentavam inclusive o mesmo corte. O único ponto importante que os diferenciava era o nariz, que, contrário ao aquilino de Snape, o do garoto era pequeno e gracioso.

- Warrick... Desculpe a minha intromissão, mas não pude deixar de reparar como você é parecido com o professor Snape. Vocês são parentes?

- Bem, não... Não que eu saiba.

- Hmmm... Sua família é inglesa mesmo?

O garoto parecia muito encabulado e corara fortemente, tendo respondido num fio de voz:

- Sim...

Percebendo a reação de seu colega, Aurea achou que não devia mais tocar no assunto, mas ficou curiosa para saber o motivo de tal atitude... Será que a família dele tinha algum segredo?

"As coisas estão correndo melhor que o esperado", pensava Lucretia. Após algum questionamento sobre o sumiço do professor Binns - ao que ela respondeu que nada sabia - começou a aula de acordo com o que planejava desde que começara o curso...

A professora sentou-se sobre a mesa, segurando uma harpa e começou a entoar uma canção sobre a guerra dos gigantes. Imediatamente o ambiente da sala se tornou um campo de batalhas. Um encantamento mostrava imagens virtuais conforme a narração musical da professora, algo parecido com o que se vê em uma penseira.

A nova professora e seu método de ensino eram o assunto do dia nos corredores...

- Ninguém dormiu, acredita?

- É a primeira aula de história que consigo assistir inteira!

- Cara, pelo menos ela é gostosa...

Lunare estava um pouco perdida no almoço, sendo observada com curiosidade pelos alunos e sentindo-se imensamente sozinha na mesa dos professores. Não sentia vontade de comer e estava um tanto incomodada com a presença de Snape a seu lado. Tinha uma impressão muito ruim dele... Estando em tal situação, a professora Lunare não levantou os olhos do prato de comida durante toda a refeição, exceto quando cumprimentava rapidamente alguém ou observava de leve sua irmãzinha.

Aurea, por sua vez, vencera a timidez inicial e conversava distraidamente com os colegas sonserinos e ficava constantemente tentando colocar Allard na conversa, já que ele parecia um bocado deslocado, mas logo percebeu o erro que havia cometido, quando Draco soltou a pergunta:

- Warwick? Estranho, nunca ouvi falar de sua família... De onde vocês são?

O garoto engasgou com a comida e sentiu o chão ruir sob seus pés...

- Provavelmente é porque são um clã muito discreto, Malfoy - Aurea tentava salvar a situação, dando um risinho supostamente displicente - não vê como nosso amigo é quieto?

- Decerto... - Respondeu Draco com uma certa desconfiança.

- Ah... Somos... do interior. - Falou, por fim, Allard.

Draco ia fazendo menção de perguntar algo mais específico quando Aurea o interrompeu:

- Allard, vejo que já terminou sua refeição, será que poderia ajudar-me a levar estas coisas até a sala comunal?

- Sim... claro...

- Muito obrigada!

Saíram, deixando na mesa da Sonserina muitas especulações sobre a origem do jovem Warrick.

- Você não parece gostar de falar sobre sua família... O que há, afinal? - Perguntou Aurea com delicadeza enquanto seguiam para os subterrâneos, ao Salão Comunal.

- Não é nada, não... Coisas minhas...

- Pode me contar, Allard, estou tentando te ajudar...

- Eu sei... Bem, obrigado, eu agradeço mesmo, mas realmente não há nada especial, só que gosto de ficar sozinho! - dizia ele irritado.

Aurea tomou aquilo como uma indireta e murchou imediatamente. Ficou muito chateada e só voltou a abrir a boca para soltar um fraco "Obrigada" quando o garoto finalmente deixou os objetos que carregava no local indicado.

E assim, as aulas correram normalmente até o fim do dia. Na hora do jantar, conforme havia sido por toda a tarde, Allard, receoso da súbita frieza de sua colega e dos questionamentos dos outros, isolou-se em um canto. Aurea, afastando as preocupações, conversava animadamente com os amigos do primeiro ano.

Draco estava inquieto com sua curiosidade a respeito de Allard, achava-o muito estranho e, criando as mais diversas hipóteses sobre a origem do garoto, decidiu mandar uma coruja para o pai, que, pensou, o apoiaria em suas intenções de selecionar bem as amizades. Porém, não mencionou nada diante dos colegas, tendo agido na surdina, mais tarde.


	4. De Comportamentos Precipitados

N/A: Certamente vocês irão perceber que o Snape parece muito mais ameno neste e no próximo capítulo do que nos livros, mas lembrem-se que estamos tratando de Sonserinos e não de Grifinórios (principalmente Harry Potter!), como acontece na história de Rowling. ^_^0

A semana correu sem nenhuma novidade, sem que Allard mudasse de atitude e sem que Draco obtivesse alguma resposta por parte de seu pai, o que o deixou particularmente incomodado, pensando que seu pai o julgara mexeriqueiro e indiscreto... Aurea, ainda triste pela perda do amigo que mal acabara de conhecer, procurou esquecer o ocorrido e fazer amizade com Pansy, que já lhe parecia muito mais simpática a despeito de sua afetação diante de Draco e a primeira impressão ruim que deixara. Porém, toda vez que seu olhar encontrava Warrick, sentia o estômago revirar com um misto de despeito, arrependimento e tristeza.

Estivera com a irmã mais velha, durante o fim de semana, em várias ocasiões e achou-a um tanto acabrunhada e melancólica, diferente do que vira nas aulas: uma professora empolgada que cumpria seu papel prazerosamente, dando atenção à todos e mostrando-se sempre disposta a ajudar, embora também tenha se mostrado muitíssimo rigorosa e passado uma tonelada de lição! Sentiu-se orgulhosíssima dela quando, após a primeira aula, Draco elogiara seu dinamismo, atitude e... "Além de tudo é uma mulher belíssima, com um porte nobre e altivo... Você se parece muito com ela, Aurea, as únicas diferenças são a idade e os olhos." Ainda lembrava, vaidosa, cada uma das palavras que ele usara.

Apesar da ótima repercussão de suas aulas, Lucretia não tinha vontade de comer nem dormir, sentia-se mais solitária que nunca e somente a sala de aula conseguia fazer-lhe esquecer de tudo e se divertir. Percebendo a profunda melancolia da jovem professora, o diretor mandara chamá-la à sua sala durante a tarde de sábado. Argo Filch deu-lhe o recado enquanto a professora afagava carinhosamente Madame Norra. Adorava gatos e por isso ganhou a simpatia do zelador.

- Boa tarde, diretor.

- Boa tarde, querida, sente-se, por favor.

- Obrigada.

- Professora Lunare, antes de mais nada, gostaria de parabenizá-la pela boa repercussão de suas aulas, os alunos apreciaram muito seus métodos. Mas eu não a chamei aqui para dizer-lhe algo que você já sabe. Chamei-a porque tenho percebido-a um tanto melancólica nos intervalos... Gostaria que a senhorita se sentisse à vontade para abrir-se comigo, assim eu posso tentar ajudá-la. - Dumbledore sorria tão gentilmente que ela se sentiu confortável para falar-lhe.

- Bem, é apenas uma pequena crise de solidão, creio que sou um tanto anti-social - disse com um meio sorriso completamente sem jeito.

- Ah, entendo... Acredito que uma mulher tão jovem e com uma história tão singular tenha mesmo dificuldade em se encaixar qualquer que seja a situação... Mas creio que você descobrirá histórias interessantes entre os professores. Ah, sim, providenciarei que um deles apresente-lhe os arredores de Hogwarts.

- Oh, por favor, não há necessidade de incomodá-los...

- Não será nenhum incômodo, as localidades são ótimas, é sempre divertido visitá-las! - disse sorrindo e antes que ela pudesse responder, o jovial velhinho mudou de assunto - Mas, e aquela adorável senhorita, sua irmã? Como ela está se saindo?

- Ah, Aurea tem uma personalidade expansiva, já fez várias amizades e está felicíssima por finalmente poder conviver com outras crianças.

- Que bom! Mas, ela não tinha coleguinhas de sua idade?

- Bem, receio que não... Ela viveu até os seis anos praticamente confinada no Nigra Nox acompanhada apenas por nossa avó e os poucos criados humanos que temos. Mesmo a mim, ela via muito pouco, só nos recessos da escola e no período que passei em casa, quando obviamente fui uma péssima companhia! Depois, ela foi viver com a Sra. Farfalla Foletti e a situação não foi muito melhor, já que sua presença lá era segredo.

- A Sra. Foletti me relatou toda a história e seus motivos...

A professora voltara mais animada da sala do diretor, onde ficara conversando por mais alguns minutos. Conversar sobre coisas que lhe eram familiares era sempre bom e o diretor fora muito gentil em evitar pontos ruins, pensava ela. Passou o resto do dia ajudando a irmã com as lições e usufruindo da maravilhosa biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Os dias que se seguiram foram calmos e sem maiores novidades, mas a quarta-feira traria diferentes ânimos ao nosso grupo de primeiranistas sonserinos...

Durante o café da manhã, Draco exibira um sorriso vitorioso após ler algo que lhe chegara via coruja e no caminho para o almoço, estando acompanhado de Aurea, Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle, alcançou Allard em um corredor.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Warrick... Oh, é esse mesmo o seu sobrenome?

O rosto do garoto passou do branco pálido para o escarlate em questão de segundos, enquanto Malfoy continuava o discurso:

- Pergunto isso porque as caridosas bruxas do Orfanato Elektra Lakatus de Hogsmeade costumam dar sobrenomes aleatórios para os filhos de pais desconhecidos...

Allard queria fugir, mas sentia-se como se pesasse toneladas, seus pés não levantavam do chão. Draco, com um sorriso irônico, fruía os resultados de sua provocação enquanto os outros, parados, exibiam apenas surpresa no rosto.

- Nem você sabe quem é, não é mesmo, Allard? Talvez você seja mais um daqueles abortos que os bruxos abandonam por pura vergonha! Que ridículo!

Draco começou a rir cinicamente, acompanhado por Crabbe e Goyle que sempre o imitavam sem nem mesmo saber o que faziam, enquanto isso, Pansy lançava um olhar interrogativo a Aurea, perguntando mudamente como deveria agir, mas antes que obtivesse qualquer resposta da surpresa amiga, Allard, tomado de um ódio implacável, vociferou:

- Não tem motivo melhor para rir, Malfoy? Experimenta isso! - e tirando a varinha do bolso num movimento inesperado, berrou - Rictusempra!

Na fração de segundo que precedeu o baque, Draco arregalou os olhos em terror e teria feito menção de pegar a varinha, mas o feitiço o atingiu e ele sentiu uma forte contração no ventre, seguida por gargalhadas compulsivas que ele não podia controlar.

Allard respirava fundo, ainda descarregando a raiva, parado no mesmo lugar, sem saber o que fazer, enquanto os dois brutamontes, aparvalhados, tentavam se decidir se ajudavam o amigo ou espancavam Warrick.

- E agora? O que podemos fazer?

- Ah, como se desfaz um feitiço?

- Não sei, vamos chamar alguém!

As meninas trocaram essas palavras e saíram em direção ao corredor para procurar alguém que pudesse ajudar. À vista disso, Allard pôs-se a correr na direção oposta, fugindo do local, mas não pode ir muito longe. Madame Norra cumprira seu papel e agora Filch o segurava com força pelo braço.

- O que significa isso?

- Senhor, esse Warrick enfeitiçou Malfoy! - Dizia Goyle, atropelando as palavras e, enquanto narrava o acontecido, Aurea e Pansy chegaram com a professora Sprout.

- Ora, ora! Finite Incantatem!

A professora apontou a varinha para Draco, lançando o contra-feitiço e o menino parou imediatamente de rir, segurando o ventre dolorido, fingindo-se mais afetado do que realmente estava.

- Sr. Filch, por favor, chame o professor Snape. Sonserinos são responsabilidade dele. Vá que eu vigio estes moleques!

Draco gemia fingidamente enquanto Pansy tentava acalmá-lo, Allard, mais pálido que o normal, permanecia imóvel, frente à Crabbe e Goyle que o olhavam ameaçadoramente. Aurea, encostada na parede, permanecia cabisbaixa.

Snape chegou, apressado, com Filch em seu encalço e, esbravejando, perguntou o que houvera, mas obteve todas as respostas ao mesmo tempo.

- Um de cada vez! Srta. Lunare, responda-me você!

Aurea pensou por um momento e respondeu, temerosa:

- Malfoy humilhou Warrick por sua origem e Allard lhe aplicou o Rictusempra...

- Entendo... Os dois me acompanhem até minha sala, conversaremos sobre a detenção. - Dizia num tom comedido, mas ameaçador.

Sentaram-se assustados nas cadeiras defronte a escrivaninha do professor, enquanto este andava de um lado para outro, mãos às costas, silencioso como um felino.

- Pois bem. Passarão a noite de hoje cumprindo tarefas para se lembrarem das nossas regras. O Sr. Malfoy vai ajudar o Sr. Filch na ronda noturna durante uma hora e o Sr. Warrick vai atualizar os rótulos de meus ingredientes e reorganizá-los nas prateleiras, em ordem alfabética.

Allard estava tão aturdido que nem mesmo pode protestar contra a injusta diferença nas punições quando constatou a absurda quantidade de frascos que o esperavam.

Ambos saíram sem se olhar e todo o dia foi quieto e cinzento para o grupinho de sonserinos.


	5. Do Mistério Encerrado no Triângulo

N/A: Esse capítulo é especial para o meu grande amigo Déh! É aqui começa a se desenrolar a trama do personagem dele, que nós dois vimos nascer! :) Pois é, o Allard é dele e eu o agradeço por toda a inspiração que o pequeno sonserino me trouxe para a fic e, enfim, por tudo que ele é! ^_~

- Aprenda, Warrick, que certas simpatias devem ser cultivadas. A família Malfoy é de grande influência em todo o país... Certamente você não vai querer se indispor com eles... - Falou Snape secamente.

Allard não respondeu, mas pôde compreender porque o outro recebera um castigo tão leve.

Snape observou-o discretamente por um momento. Havia algo de estranho com aquele garoto. Estranhamente familiar. Balançou a cabeça de leve, como que para afastar aquelas considerações vagas e voltou a habitual posição.

- Preste atenção no que faz, não admito erros em uma tarefa tão simples!

O professor saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si e andando apressadamente em direção à sala do diretor e Allard, debruçado sobre os mais diversos ingredientes para poções, pôs-se a encarar os fatos: Não era nada exageradamente complexo, mas copiar todos aqueles nomes científicos nos novos rótulos exigia muita atenção. "Zingiber Officinale: Raízes", "Scarabeus Sacer: Pernas", "Batrachoides Cornatus: Olhos"... Estava indo muito bem, passados vinte minutos já pegara uma certa agilidade e não estava mais cometendo erros ortográficos. Manteve o ritmo durante mais de uma hora, mas, então, começou a sentir o cansaço e um certo incômodo na mão direita.

Resolveu parar por um momento, massageando o punho e respirando fundo, afinal, as paredes eram forradas com prateleiras cheias de fracos e, apesar de ter feito bastante na primeira hora, aquilo ainda demoraria muito. Ajeitou-se na sólida cadeira, passando a mão pela nuca, esfregando os olhos e espreguiçando-se. Então, tendo aberto a mente para pensamentos diversos, a voz de Aurea voltou a repetir-lhe: "Você é parecido com o professor Snape"... "Vocês são parentes?"... Fechou os olhos formando mentalmente a imagem do rosto do professor e a sua própria... A voz da garota não parava de ecoar... Agora ele tinha certeza. Seus olhos estavam incrustados na face do professor contrastando com a mesma pele pálida... Uma forte contração no estômago acompanhou o eco em sua cabeça: "Vocês são parentes?"...

Ele precisava saber, a curiosidade lhe corroía as entranhas, sentia como se mil abelhas o picassem... A respiração falhava e seu peito estava mais oprimido que nunca. Depois de tantos anos ele finalmente encontrara uma pequena réstia de luz nas trevas da solidão. As semelhanças eram inegáveis... Coincidência, talvez? Ele precisava saber. Estava muito nervoso, suava frio e olhava por todo lado movimentando a cabeça como um autômato... Então seu olhar tocou a estante de pergaminhos e seu cérebro, num baque quente, voltou a funcionar à toda potência: Sim, se ele quisesse descobrir a verdade teria de procurar algum documento de família que porventura trouxesse alguma pista... Não, aquilo era improvável! Como poderia saber se ali havia algum documento que tratasse de algo além da própria pessoa de Severus Snape?

As lágrimas anunciavam sua chegada embaçando a vista do pequeno que sentia um terrível aperto na garganta, medo de seguir em frente e angústia de permanecer parado. Finalmente a angústia venceu a batalha no jovem coração e ele saiu a passos rápidos em direção à estante em segundos que pareceram intermináveis, mas terminaram logo com uma fisgada na parte inferior da barriga que colidiu fortemente com a escrivaninha do professor fazendo-o dobrar-se pela dor. Gemendo, Allard abre os olhos e percebe que o destino havia-lhe mostrado o lugar correto. Obviamente que documentos pessoais não iam estar atulhados no meio de dezenas de tratados de magia! Eles estariam em um lugar separado e, que lugar este senão a escrivaninha? Levado por estas considerações, o garoto pôs-se a revirar os papéis sobre a mesa, verificou tudo e, sem que seu ânimo diminuísse, partiu para as gavetas que, por capricho da Fortuna ou descuido do professor, encontravam-se destrancadas. A cada nesga de pergaminho a tensão aumentava. Garranchos, rascunhos, selos rompidos, ofícios e tudo o mais que se possa imaginar. Mas no canto mais escuro, bem no fundo daquela gaveta, Allard encontrou seu tesouro - um estojo antiquíssimo de cedro perfumado com letras douradas curvando-se em belos floreios que diziam orgulhosas: "A Eterna Casa de Snape".

"Vocês são parentes?" O eco em sua cabeça finalmente teria sua almejada resposta. Abriu com reverência o estojo sentindo a emanação dos anos, a história viva em suas mãos. Desenrolou o pergaminho antigo sobre a mesa com carinho e dúvida, as abelhas curiosas picando-o por dentro... Correu os olhos pelas gerações temendo e ansiando o que estaria na parte mais inferior.

Não precisou procurar para achar o que queria. Na última linha estava a indecisa forma de três lados. Círculo para elas, quadrados para eles. O triângulo, ele já soubera, era para aqueles dos quais não se conhecia a natureza. Mas aquela forma convexa encerrava ainda mais mistérios: não havia data de nascimento e nem mesmo a data de óbito.

Allard estava como que congelado. Subiu o olhar apenas mais um centímetro e encontrou a linha que formava um ângulo de noventa graus com a do triângulo. Linha essa, que, numa das extremidades exibia um círculo que não se ligava aos níveis superiores. Obviamente estava lá por casamento. O círculo continha um nome que ele desconhecia: Igraine Greatfield. Não fazia nenhum sentido para o garoto. Seguiu com o olhar em direção ao elo que ligava a mulher àquela família, mas antes que chegasse, deparou-se com uma barra oblíqua que era praticamente auto-explicativa, denotando separação. Passou pelo símbolo agourento e chegou ao quadrilátero: o pai. Pelo que pode perceber, descartando-se o triângulo misterioso, aquele era o último descendente da dinastia. O mundo parecia ter parado agora e Allard já não percebia mais nada ao redor. Aquelas letras negras rebuscadas contra o papel amarelado e escuro, a voz de Aurea em sua cabeça. Ele já não distinguia mais o que era o pergaminho e o que era sua lembrança... O nome de Severus Snape em miúdas letras floreadas dançava na frente de seus olhos que já começavam a embaçar com as lágrimas. Quando as primeiras começaram a cair, a dor no coração se tornou mais aguda, mas logo ele sentiu-se mais leve e teve forças para recolocar o documento onde estivera há poucos minutos. Voltou para sua tarefa sentindo-se oprimido, chorando silenciosamente. Aos poucos as lágrimas cessaram, mas um nervosismo tomou conta do pequeno ser. A curiosidade, os mistérios e a ansiedade, tudo aquilo era demais para ele. Executar a tarefa que lhe fora designada estava se tornando um suplício, felizmente logo chegou o professor e lhe dispensou.

Tudo estava se passando estranhamente, Allard via as coisas como se não estivesse presente, como num sonho ruim. Dirigiu-se ao quarto, apressado, e meteu-se debaixo das cobertas assim que pode. Não conseguia mais chorar, estava alquebrado pelo nervoso e, assim, logo lhe veio um sono pesado e reconfortante.


	6. De Pensamentos e Lembranças

Snape deixara Warrick em sua tarefa de detenção e saíra para sentir a brisa noturna por um momento, antes de seguir para a sala do diretor, que o esperava. Enquanto andava ao redor do lago, lhe veio na mente a figura de Allard. Pensou, incomodado, que o garoto parecia-se consigo mesmo, mas afastou o pensamento, propondo que aquela impressão seria somente devida à coincidência quanto ao cabelo. Mas por mais que tentasse, seu coração insistia em ficar apertado toda vez que lembrava no garoto. Rumou ao encontro de Dumbledore, que lhe traria novos pensamentos.

- Boa noite, professor! - Falou alegremente Dumbledore.

- Boa noite.

- Sente-se, por favor! Mandei chamar-lhe porque preciso de um grande favor seu.

- Pois não?

- Você sabe que a professora Lunare está há pouquíssimo tempo na Inglaterra e, bem, ela ainda não conhece Hogsmeade. Pensei que talvez o senhor poderia apresentar-lhe o local, o que me diz?

- Lunare? - Ele não sabia o que pensar e nem mesmo o que responder - Ah, bem... Não creio que seja o mais indicado para apresentar Hogsmeade...

- Oh, não! - Dumbledore riu-se e continuou - Escolhi o senhor porque a Srta. Lunare se sente muito só e creio que vocês têm bastantes coisas em comum e deveriam conversar um pouco.

"Coisas em comum?" Pensou Snape. Então finalmente ele iria entender alguma coisa sobre aquela aparição que lhe confundia a mente...

Estivera na biblioteca tarde da noite logo na primeira semana de aula devido a uma das comuns crises de insônia. Estava na área reservada, concentrado em sua leitura quando escutou um roçar de livros sendo retirados da prateleira. Levantou os olhos para ver um busto de alabastro que só poderia ter saído do Mundo das Idéias. Era alvo, altivo, nobre e feminíssimo. Ossatura perfeita, pescoço delgado, queixo firme, os lábios mais rubros e úmidos do que normalmente os via, as faces afogueadas centrando-se num nariz pequeno e delicado, levemente aquilino, o que reforçava as notas de autoridade. O diamantezinho mínimo que o ornamentava brilhava voluptuosamente e os olhos esverdeados tinham uma fogueira viva por detrás. Ela tinha algo de anormal naquela noite, ele pode perceber que o sangue lhe corria com força e todo aquele ser transbordava a vida. Os cabelos estavam presos descuidadamente e um cacho denso, da cor do tronco do carvalho, caía-lhe sobre o ombro esquerdo lembrando uma musa romana. Vestia um fino robe de veludo negro bordado à prata com um brasão que trazia um "L".

- Lunare... - murmurou, constatando o motivo do "L"

- Sim? - Ela respondeu num suspiro que mal se distinguia do pesado silêncio da biblioteca.

Ele nunca escutara aquele tom de voz vindo dela. Havia algo de estranho e ele havia sido surpreendido pensando alto. Não queria que ela soubesse que ele a havia notado. Procurou se controlar e responder na costumeira secura:

- O que faz aqui a uma hora destas?

- Bem, creio que, como professora, tenho autorização para sair à noite de meus aposentos... - Ela pareceu levemente incomodada e seu tom de voz já não parecia tão etéreo.

- Sim... Claro que sim. - E, sem saber mais o que falar, voltou ao livro.

Lunare se sentou numa poltrona próxima e pôs-se a examinar o volume que tinha em mãos. "Como não percebi ela entrando? Preciso ficar mais alerta..." - Recriminava-se Snape, em pensamento. Tentou concentrar-se no livro mas o ar parecia saturado demais depois que ela chegara, algo não o deixava centrar-se na leitura. Ela também parecia incomodada, a cada minuto respirava fundo, mexia-se muito na poltrona, cruzava as pernas, punha-se com as costas eretas, passava a mão pela nuca, massageava-se os ombros, simplesmente não conseguia relaxar... Suas faces ainda estavam muito afogueadas, ela parecia estar com muito calor apesar das vestes leves que usava e da temperatura amena do local. Depois de longos minutos, levantou-se impaciente e aproximou-se da janela, abrindo-a para sentir a brisa noturna. À luz da Lua cheia, ficou observando a paisagem de Hogwarts e pareceu distrair-se, acalmar-se com o frescor que a tocava. Sem perceber, Snape voltou a se concentrar no livro e quando sentiu os olhos arderem, viu que a professora adormecera debruçada na janela. Sua primeira reação foi a de ir acordá-la, mas a luz da Lua nela a tornava surreal demais. Um medo estranho o impediu de aproximar-se dela, então simplesmente empurrou barulhentamente a cadeira quando se levantou, esperando que isso a despertasse.

Ela levantou a cabeça devagar, parecendo um tanto perdida, parou por um momento, olhando ao redor e logo levantou-se, pegou o livro e saiu da sala, dizendo um quase imperceptível "boa noite". Andava com passos largos e simétricos, os quadris num movimento hipnótico, silencioso, como uma serpente, o robe negro fluindo como o manto da noite... Aquilo tudo fora perturbador... Logo na primeira vez que a vira, no Expresso de Hogwarts, achou-a fútil e julgou que fosse daquelas pessoas que adoram chamar atenção, principalmente por aquele visual "moderninho" inadmissível! Mas a conversa dela com os outros professores mostrava que ela não era uma ignorante qualquer, uma professorinha ordinária, ela tinha cultura, uma polidez admirável, e falava como se fosse muito mais velha... Depois, no primeiro dia de aula, ela apareceu com aquele vestido e toda a má impressão que as roupas trouxas subversivas deixaram foi por água abaixo. Só então pode perceber que ela tinha um ar arrogante e aristocrático, cabeça erguida, lábios desdenhosos e um olhar superior. E a despeito dessas características, era muito simpática com todos, mesmo com sangues-ruins - notara. A nobreza estava em seu sangue, embora suas atitudes fossem mais... populares. Seria ela, de fato, de descendência nobre? O Mestre de Poções ficou curioso com aquilo. O que uma dama faria lecionando enquanto poderia desfrutar de todos os prazeres de sua posição? A possibilidade de ela ter tido uma história semelhante à sua lhe passou pela cabeça, mas ele logo a afastou, lembrando-se que ela ainda era muito jovem para ter se envolvido com Aquele Que Não Se Deve Nomear... Mas... Lunare... Não lhe era estranho aquele nome...

Snape balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos e finalmente respondeu à Dumbledore, que o observava com um gentil sorriso no rosto calmo:

- Em comum?

- Sim. Bem, acho que ela pode falar-lhe melhor que eu. Claro, não espere que ela diga tudo desta vez, assim como você não faria isso! Mas tenho certeza que será interessante. Afinal, o que você tem a perder? Já leu tudo o que há na biblioteca mesmo...

Snape deu um leve e rápido sorriso.

- Bem, se o senhor assim prefere...

- Ótimo! Se puder me fazer mais um favor... - Ele abriu a gaveta e retirou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho - ... traga-me esses doces da Dedosdemel! Ah, e não se esqueça de combinar com a professora um bom horário.

Andava pelos corredores sem prestar atenção onde ia, pensando que tinha sido muito bobo aceitar levar aquela garota para conhecer Hogsmeade, afinal, ela era praticamente uma criança, só vinte e três anos! O que poderia ter em comum com ele! Finalmente chegou ao topo da escadaria e, hesitando, bateu à porta.

- Só um momento!

Ele esperou, impaciente, e depois de alguns minutos ela veio abrir-lhe a porta.

- Professor Snape? Ah... - Ela estava surpresa demais com a estranha presença, fora pega desprevenida, acabara de sair do banho e os cabelos molhados ainda pingavam, formando lentamente uma pocinha no chão. Vestia uma longa camisola de seda preta ornada com delicada renda. Obviamente estava pronta para dormir e não esperava que alguém pudesse vir lhe falar tão tarde... Snape pensava consigo o que, afinal, levara-o a procurá-la de imediato, mas preferiu deixar as considerações para depois.

- Srta. Lunare, o Sr. Dumbledore me pediu se gostaria de acompanhá-la à Hogsmeade...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, ela corou e falou com um certo tom de arrependimento:

- Oh... Bem, eu sinto muito... Eu havia dito que não incomodasse ninguém por minha causa, mas ele insistiu... Olhe, não precisa...

- Não, será um prazer. - Encarando-a, ele começara a considerar que talvez fosse interessante saber o que ela tinha a dizer.

- Bem... Obrigada.

Ficara marcado para o sábado à tarde e, vagando pela biblioteca, Snape preferia não pensar naquilo até que fosse chegada a hora. Finalmente voltou para sua sala, abriu a porta e deu com Allard, que trabalhava freneticamente e já estava bem adiantado em sua tarefa. O garoto estava muito nervoso e isso lhe pareceu um tanto estranho, já que, quando o deixara, ele estava calmo, embora abatido. Tentou não se preocupar, afinal, ele poderia ter mil motivos. Resolveu dispensá-lo, precisava ficar sozinho.

- Pode ir, Warrick, esses últimos frascos contêm coisas importantes demais para ficar nas mãos de crianças. - e depois de alguns segundos, continuou com a voz fraca - Boa... boa noite.

O garoto despediu-se nervosamente e saiu. Assim que ouviu a porta bater tratou de encher a banheira e lá ficou imerso também em pensamentos... Em Lunare e em Warrick...


	7. Da Confirmação

Nos dias que se seguiram, Allard não pôde tirar da cabeça os pensamentos relativos ao que vira na sala do professor Snape e a todo momento era assaltado pela indecisão sobre qual atitude tomar. Finalmente, na manhã de sábado ele decidiu-se a fazer o que havia planejado.

Aurea tendo notado o amigo tão distante, não teve coragem de lhe falar, preferiu esperar um momento em que o semblante do colega parecesse menos anuviado. Sentira muito por todo o ocorrido com Allard, definitivamente não sentia o mesmo prazer que Draco tinha em humilhar as pessoas e, embora não fosse perder amizades tão interessantes por causa de Warrick, também não iria perder este pelos outros. Órfão ou não, ela não se importava! Havia dias que sua memória revisitava a cena em que ele lhe falara que preferia ficar sozinho e, frente à lembrança do pequeno rosto contraído pela amargura, Aurea compreendera que talvez ele tenha dito aquilo num momento de desespero, intimidado pela possibilidade de tornar público o seu segredo. Agora ela estava certa de que ele dissera aquilo para defender-se, sem pensar em feri-la.

Sentia necessidade de falar com ele, não sabia o que e nem o porque dessa vontade, simplesmente queria estar em sua companhia, mas ainda sim estava incerta se aquele seria um bom momento.

Naquele sábado, Allard acordara cedo e fizera grande esforço para comer alguma coisa. Sentia-se mais solitário que nunca, perdido na multidão hostil. Quando finalmente tomou coragem, aproximou-se de Argo Filch e, temeroso, comunicou-lhe sua necessidade de conversar com Dumbledore. O zelador iniciou então um pesado questionamento sobre os motivos do garoto, duvidava que daquelas mentezinhas nojentas pudesse sair algo bom e queria certificar-se de que não teria mais dores de cabeça que de costume.

Allard não queria revelar-lhe seus motivos e, mesmo que o quisesse, pensou, a história seria longa e comprometedora demais. Não pretendia contar tudo nem mesmo ao diretor.

Filch bufava ante a relutância e parecia muito ameaçador ao garoto que estava cada vez mais nervoso, gaguejando. O discurso do zelador ficava mais rude e sua voz ia se tornando mais alta; o pequeno Warrick já não podia conter o nervosismo e, sem podr evitar, desatou em copioso pranto.

Filch ficou perplexo diante da cena, raciocinando sobre a possibilidade de aquele diabinho não estar ter estado planejando nada. E se encontrava em tal indecisão sobre o que fazer quando eis que o próprio Dumbledore se aproxima perguntando de forma paternal o que se passava, tendo obtido apenas como resposta de Argo que o garoto desejava falar-lhe.

- Ora, então subamos até minha sala.

Aos soluços, tentando controlar as lágrimas, Allard segue o diretor que lhe vai acalmando pelo caminho. Tendo chegado à sala, ambos se acomodam nas confortáveis poltronas sob os olhares curiosos dos antigos diretores.

- Gostaria de um chocolate quente, meu bom garoto?

- Sim - Respondeu o menino soluçando.

Enquanto servia a bebida em uma bela xícara para o garoto, prosseguiu, perguntando:

- Afinal, Sr. Warrick, o que era mesmo que o senhor queria dizer-me?

Tomando um gole da reconfortante bebida, Allard responde tímido:

- Sr. Diretor, eu queria pedir autorização para visitar o orfanato de onde vim para conversar com a diretora de lá por um momento. Por favor, é muito importante!

- Hmmm... Mas não haveria a possibilidade de enviar-lhe uma coruja?

- Não, senhor, o que tenho a perguntar é muito sério.

- E, eu poderia saber o que é?

- Bem, é sobre minha família...

- Ah... Sim, sim, eu já esperava que logo você começasse a se questionar.

O garoto, espantado, simplesmente respondeu com um olhar de profunda incompreensão.

- Está bem visível, não é mesmo? Digo, a semelhança entre você e o professor Snape é inegável.

- Sim... - e, continuando após um breve momento de silêncio - Por favor, diretor, eu estou em dúvida, ele parece não me conhecer ou saber de algo sobre mim, não sei se realmente há algo...

O nervosismo voltava a tomar conta do pequeno ser, ele não queria dizer nada sobre o pergaminho, certamente seria castigado por mexer nas coisas do professor.

Dumbledore sorria de leve, olhando-o como se conhecesse o presente, o passado e o futuro. Apressou-se a continuar o diálogo antes que o pequeno desabasse em pranto, pois ele ainda teria muito que descobrir.

- O professor Snape nem sempre é o que parece ser. E ele não sabe se seu filho realmente chegou a nascer, ele tenta esquecer essa parte de sua vida porque sofreu muito por ela. Passou muito tempo procurando saber se o bebê que a Sra. Greatfield carregou em seu ventr havia nascido, mas ela recusou-se a falar com ele. O professor Snape tem esse fato gravado na árvore da família e na alma, mas procurou apagar depois que chegou à conclusão que seu filho jamais chegara a nascer. Allard, meu jovem, o professor Snape têm tentado suprimir toda a lembrança que você traz à ele destes tristes acontecimentos, mas acho que agora é uma boa hora para contar para ele, não?

- Contar? - ele parecia um tanto hesitante.

- Sim, meu amiguinho, contar que você descobriu a verdade. Você deve saber que aquele rolo de pergaminho que encontrou só pode ser aberto por alguém da família de Snape.

Allard sentiu um grande bloco de gelo caindo em seu estômago.

- Então quer dizer que...

- Sim! Nosso professor Snape estava enganado. O filho dele nasceu e é um belo rapagão! Você puxou a seu pai, Allard.

Aurea passou a tarde toda com a irmã, que lhe revelara estar muito chateada com a atitude do professor Snape. "Se ele não queria ir, que tivesse me dito antes de assumir o compromisso! Será que eu sou assim tão chata!" e repetiu essas palavras várias vezes, deixando claro que isso a incomodava, como pode perceber Aurea, que bem conhecia esse costume da irmã. Durante a noite e também durante todo o domingo, cansada da rabugisse de Lucretia, Aurea preferiu passar o tempo com seus colegas de classe sem deixar de notar a ausência de Allard, que não encontrou nem mesmo à hora de dormir. Ficou preocupada com ele, pensando se algo haveria acontecido e decidiu que tomaria alguma atitude logo pela manhã.

O fim de semana de Allard foi cheio e ensolarado, passou-o com seu pai em Hogsmeade e só voltaram para a escola bem à noitinha no domingo. Aquilo era mais que um sonho: ficaria morando no castelo de Hogwarts com seu pai e agora finalmente tinha uma identidade, sabia quem era, de onde vinha. E mais que isso: vinha de uma família muito tradicional. Ele agora era Allard Blake Snape. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e dormiu o mais maravilhoso dos sonos.


	8. De Novas Relações

E mais uma vez a semana recomeçava rotineiramente. À hora do almoço, Snape sentou-se ao lado da professora Lunare e, para a surpresa dela, falou-lhe:

- Senhorita Lunare, por favor, me desculpe pela falta de polidez no sábado. Tive uma questão muito séria a resolver, você sabe, papéis e burocracia. Sinto muito por avisá-la tão tardiamente, mas o compromisso surgiu de última hora. Por favor, permita-me levá-la um outro dia que lhe agrade...

- Ah, esqueça esse episódio... Como eu havia lhe dito foi um grande engano Dumbledore ter se incomodado com isso... - a professora ainda estava ressentida com o ocorrido, achando-se um grande fardo para as pessoas ao seu redor.

Ao ouvir as palavras dela, Snape deu um quase imperceptível sorriso.

- Dumbledore não costuma se enganar assim facilmente. Você é jovem, mas ainda vai perceber que as pessoas ganham sabedoria conforme envelhecem... O nosso diretor é um homem sábio e se me permite, eu digo que você deveria aceitar os conselhos dele.

- Bem, eu sei como é isso, tive em minha avó uma mãe e só eu sei como ela era sábia. Tenho muito respeito por esse conhecimento que só a vivência traz. Alguma vez ouvi uma metáfora simplista que comparava com os bons vinhos... De certa forma, é uma grande verdade. - dizia ela, ainda um tanto tímida.

Ele olhou-a curioso e respondeu:

- Sim... Também conheço essa metáfora e acho-a bem... adequada. Os vinhos e as poções em geral são assim mesmo, vão melhorando com o tempo. Requerem paciência, perseverança, observação e...

- Um certo feeling para saber quando agir. É o que eu costumo chamar de intuição... Oh, me desculpe, tenho mania de completar frases alheias! - Ela deu um risinho encabulado e corou fortemente.

- Que... interessante. Era exatamente o que eu ia dizer.

- Às vezes eu pego as coisas no ar!

Sem perceber, a jovem professora já aumentara o tom de voz e não havia mais hesitação em seu falar, sorria espontaneamente e, intimamente, estava apreciando aquele breve diálogo. Severus Snape já não lhe parecia tão desagradável e ela se sentia feliz por ter conseguido conversar com alguém de maneira natural, algo que não fosse o meramente necessário.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e continuou:

- Mas... voltando ao assunto, é uma questão de honra cumprir o que se promete. Eu assegurei-lhe que a levaria a Hogsmeade, não? E não só à você fiz essa promessa, mas também a Dumbledore. Permita-me que a cumpra.

- Só se o senhor me assegurar que não será incômodo.

- Certamente que não.

- Então eu agradeço sua disposição...

- No próximo sábado?

- Sim. Mesmo horário, tudo bem?

- Certo. Oh, já ia me esquecendo! Parabéns pela boa repercussão de suas aulas.

E mais uma vez a professora corou mediante o elogio.

- Obrigada. Ainda tenho muito que aprender... Ah! - Ela levou a mão à testa, tendo lembrado algo importante - Por falar em aprender, bem, será que posso pedir mais um favor? Tenho um caderno de receitas de poções que meus pais criaram, mas ele foi atacado por traças e perdi partes de algumas receitas... Sinto muito por incomodá-lo com isso também, mas, bem, acho que é caso para um especialista... Será que o senhor poderia me ajudar a recuperar as informações perdidas, se é que há possibilidade?

- Claro! Seus pais trabalhavam com poções?

- Sim, eles tinham uma loja...

- Será um prazer ajudá-la! Trabalho em minha sala depois das oito todos os dias, se quiser, pode vir nesse horário ou se preferir outro...

- Não, absolutamente! Irei depois das oito. Pode ser hoje?

- Sim, estarei esperando pela senhorita.

Severus passara todo o fim de semana com seu filho. Durante o sábado, fora com ele até o orfanato para acertar a papelada do garoto. Allard estava exultante e passara horas a fio conversando e perguntando muitas coisas. "Ele nunca vai saber..." - pensava Snape - "Já não bastou ter que agüentar a sua própria história. Filho de um Comensal... Isso seria demais para ele, ainda mais tendo convivido com todas aquelas crianças que perderam parentes por nossa causa. Já estou acostumado com o estigma de assombração que tenho entre as crianças, mas não quero Allard temendo-me mais que a um pai. Pelo menos Greatfield o deixou no orfanato... Teve a sensibilidade de não matá-lo. Qualquer uma, no lugar dela, teria tomado uma poção abortiva. Devia escrever para ela louvando sua atitude, talvez, perdoando-a... Não, tenho certeza que ela prefere não ouvir mais nada sobre isso... Tenho certeza que meu perdão em nada lhe interessa. Que se dane! Também não interessa a mim o que ela pensa ou deixa de pensar! O que importa é que ela renegou Allard e não irá se aproximar dele! Não para feri-lo como fez a mim!"

Difícil tinha sido agir como sempre nas primeiras aulas com Allard. Claro, ele tinha sido razoável e permanecido quieto como de costume, mas ainda assim era estranho, algo tinha mudado e ele não podia mudar nunca, não podia amolecer, não podia se render.

E pensando assim passou a tarde toda e já entrava a noite sem que os pensamentos lhe abandonassem. E foi assim que Severus Snape entrou em sua sala, logo após o jantar e, suspirando de alívio ao ver-se sozinho, sentou-se confortavelmente na cadeira para mais uma noite de trabalho com poções. Cortava atentamente algumas raízes quando batidas à porta o surpreenderam, fazendo com que fizesse um profundo corte na mão direita. "Maldito!" pensava "Como pude me permitir tal distração? Como?" E saiu muito irritado para abrir a porta, a mão ferida pingando sangue pelo chão.

- Sim! - disse bruscamente ao abrir a porta, sem notar quem era ou lembrar do combinado com a professora.

- Ah... - ela ficara um tanto acuada com a atitude do professor e tentava escolher palavras para dizer alguma coisa. Definitivamente não era boa em diálogos, pensou.

- Lunare! Me desculpe, não lembrei que você viria, pensei que fosse algum aluno... Por favor, entre.

- Obrigada. Oh! O que houve com a sua mão?

- Nada não, só um pequeno corte...

- Posso ajudá-lo?

- Não, não... Obrigado... - ele parecia um tanto atrapalhado, não estava acostumado a ser vítima e muito menos a ser ajudado e ainda tinha a vergonha por sua falta de destreza e o fato de ter se distraído, que ainda o incomodava. Tentava fazer o curativo sozinho, mas o sangue não parava de escorrer e seus esforços eram vãos. Lucretia observou-o durante um minuto e vendo que o teimoso Snape não teria sucesso, foi ajudá-lo, a despeito da resposta negativa que ele lhe dera.

- Você não vai muito longe assim, deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Ele nada respondeu, simplesmente deixou que ela limpasse o ferimento de acordo com o necessário.

- Bem, eu conheço várias plantas curativas, mas nesse caso, acho melhor saber qual o paciente recomenda... - disse com um leve sorriso.

- Salicaria para estancar o sangramento e hidrocótila para cicatrizar...

- A salicaria é uma boa escolha... Também funciona como antisséptico. Vou pedir a um elfo que traga algumas folhas da estufa.

Tendo chamado um elfo doméstico e lhe dados as ordens, voltou a falar com Snape, que continuava incomodado.

- Onde o senhor guarda o pilão?

- Na bancada... Ah, e esqueça o "senhor". Acho que você já não precisa ser tão formal...

- Oh, sim. - disse sorrindo de leve.

Ela pegou o pilãozinho e voltou a examinar o ferimento.

- Você me parece um tanto incomodado... Não se preocupe, eu tenho alguma experiência em primeiros socorros.

- Não é isso... - ele não continuou a frase.

Lunare lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo, esperando que terminasse o que dizia. Snape franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando a atitude, mas não pode evitar de prosseguir.

- Já fazem mais de dez anos que trabalho com poções, supostamente eu deveria estar ágil o suficiente para não me matar!

- Acidentes acontecem...

- Mas mesmo nos meus primeiros anos de escola, nunca me cortei de tal forma! Tem algo errado comigo...

Ela olhava atenta o rosto de seu interlocutor, segurando-lhe a mão ferida firmemente de modo a evitar mais sangramento. Ele podia sentir a mão dela firme, macia e quente segurando-o, impedindo-o de cair no abismo frio do desespero. Aquele olhar penetrante e compreensivo a fazia mais velha que o tempo, maior que o mundo, protetora, acolhedora, sábia. Sentiu-se diminuído, mas não humilhado, era bom ser de novo alguém indefeso, dependente daquela que conhecia o caminho e lhe garantia a segurança e a certeza. Um longo minuto de silêncio discorreu naquela dupla contemplação, ela observando o semblante que gradativamente parecia se confortar e ele simplesmente deixando-se sentir. Um toque à porta pôs fim ao momento, ao que ela fez menção para que Snape continuasse sentado e foi abrir a porta e pegar as ervas com o elfo doméstico.

- Já parou de sangrar, acho que eu mesmo posso preparar...

- Não seja turrão, se começar a mexer a mão o corte vai abrir de novo. Segure ela assim e relaxe um pouco.

Ele a observava enquanto amassava as folhas. Ela era cuidadosa e parecia ter mais do que experiência, ela parecia ter gosto pelo que estava a fazer. Quando ela trouxe o preparado para aplicar no ferimento, pode avaliar o trabalho: obviamente não era o de um profissional, mas estava bem acima da média. Ela aplicava com cuidado a pasta fria, verde e homogênea. De fato, ela tinha bastante jeito com feridos.

- Você fez algum curso de enfermagem?

- Não, é que na escola nós aprendemos a utilizar plantas medicinais... Na verdade eu não me dou muito bem como enfermeira, não tenho estômago para ver entranhas. - ela riu rapidamente.

- Mas você está se saindo bem com este curativo.

- Ah, sim, não tenho problema com cortes e esse tipo de coisa. Tive que aprender a cuidar de mim mesma... - ela deu um fugaz sorriso.

O professor não pode deixar de notar a frase vaga e a nota de tristeza no sorriso, mas preferiu não tocar no assunto, afinal, como Dumbledore lhe dissera, ela não lhe revelaria tudo de uma só vez.

- Está pronto. Um pouco torto, mas eu realmente espero que ele não precise ficar aí por muito tempo.

- Obrigado. - silêncio - Obrigado mesmo, Lunare. Depois que minha mãe se foi, nunca mais senti o que você me fez sentir hoje. Os ferimentos já não me doíam e se recebi alguma ajuda foi de Mme. Pomfrey, mas é claro que isso é completamente diferente, ela o fez como profissional e não por... sei lá, porque se importava em saber se estava doendo ou não ou como eu me sentia! Hoje, enquanto você segurava minha mão, eu senti a dor, eu me senti vivo, parte do mundo.

Ela estava calada, tentando organizar os pensamentos enquanto ele já começava a se sentir envergonhado e culpado por ter posto para fora todo aquele sentimentalismo.

- É... Dizem que quando você entra em contato com outras pessoas, você encontra a si mesmo. - ela dizia olhando para o nada, devagar, pensativa. Então, olhou para ele e sorriu - Você não têm sido muito... ah... social, não é? Pois saiba que eu sei como você se sente. Hoje à hora do almoço quando estivemos conversando... É estranho como tudo parece melhor quando você se sente à vontade perto de alguém... Eu costumo me sentir incomodada quando tenho que conversar com alguém, prefiro não fazer, mas hoje foi diferente, eu gostei de ter falado com você apesar da insegurança, do receio de parecer boba ou sei lá o que... Ah, esquece, são bobagens minhas!

- Se são bobagens suas, são minhas também. Eu também me sinto assim e sinceramente fico feliz que você me entenda, porque se você não entendesse, certamente eu não ia conseguir explicar.

Ela riu gostosamente e ele a acompanhou com um sincero sorriso.

- Bem, acho que você deveria descansar por hoje... Vou fazer-lhe um chá que junto com uma boa noite de sono vai ajudar na cicatrização...

- Não quer que eu a ajude com seu caderno?

- Em outra ocasião. Com certeza sua mão é mais importante que isso!

- Não exagere... Certamente não é algo que vá afetar minha mão e, além disso, não estou com sono... E não precisa se preocupar com chazinho...

- Não sou exagerada, só que me importo mais com sua mão do que com informações que estão perdidas há anos e não vão morrer se esperarem mais alguns dias...

O "me importo" que ela disse casualmente ecoou na mente de Snape. Ele olhou-a descrente enquanto ela procurava algumas plantas secas para fazer o chá.

- Eu... Agradeço a sua preocupação. Mas, só aceito se você me acompanhar...

- Claro! Assim eu garanto que você vai mesmo dormir... Puxa, meus parabéns... Seus frascos de ingredientes estão organizados admiravelmente.

- Parabenize Warrick, do primeiro ano. Foi ele que arrumou durante uma detenção.

- Ah, sim, eu soube do ocorrido. Bem, ele fez um ótimo trabalho.

Snape sorriu orgulhoso do pequeno. Ainda não tinha revelado publicamente que ele era seu filho, preferiu não o fazer enquanto a ameaça da volta de Voldemort ainda o incomodasse. Ele sentia que o mundo ainda não estava a salvo do Lorde.

Finalmente a infusão ficou pronta e ambos foram para a sala contígua, o dormitório do professor. Gentilmente ele indicou-lhe uma confortável poltrona enquanto ele próprio sentava-se na beirada da cama. A professora pôde notar que a lareira não era acendida há muito tempo e que, afora algumas almofadas velhas e rotas e a colcha no mesmo estado, ele não tinha nenhuma decoração. Os suportes de algemas e instrumentos de tortura ainda estavam na parede, antigos ferrolhos negros. Não havia nenhuma janela e a iluminação vinha de tochas.

Permaneceram por algum tempo relaxando, tomando chá e conversando sobre experiências com plantas, mas depois de vários minutos Lunare percebeu que o professor começava a ficar sonolento...

- Severus... Preciso ir.

- Ah, vou acompanhá-la até a porta. - respondeu com a voz cansada.

- Não, por favor; fique e descanse...

Ela aproximou-se para pegar a caneca que ele segurava. Snape estava sonolento, com a visão já ficando turva, tudo parecia obtuso e distante. Enquanto a pequena mão tocava o cabo de gelada porcelana o perfume morno feria suas narinas, uma mistura de flores, madeiras e corpo feminino, essências perfeitamente mescladas num todo. Tentou focalizar os olhos para enxergar melhor a figura que emanava tal fragrância e deu com o mesmo colo de alabastro que já vira em outra cena surreal, uma vez na biblioteca... Estava parcamente coberto com um grosso veludo negro, num maravilhoso contraste como a lua cheia no céu invernal. A posição em que ela se punha deixava entrever as curvas dos seios se insinuando sem malícia e sem inocência, simplesmente a natureza em sua plenitude. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe o corpo todo, aquecendo cada célula com uma necessidade de agir, de possuir, seus sentidos se apurando no desejo do toque. Sentia sua pele roçando as próprias vestes com lascívia, embriagava-se no perfume e na visão do busto da Vênus quando ela lhe tirou das mãos o recipiente que segurava e, erguendo-se, pronunciou doces palavras de despedida e recomendou que dormisse e se cuidasse. Ouviu sua própria boca respondendo gentilmente, mas não soube exatamente o que estava dizendo. Só conseguia sentir a necessidade daquele corpo que se afastava e se ia com o baque surdo da porta se fechando. Aquilo tudo não passara de um segundo, mas parecera uma eternidade para ele... Seu corpo reagindo ao dela... Como ela podia perdir-lhe para dormir depois daquilo?

Levantou-se de súbito e despiu-se para dormir. O frio da noite não amainava o calor de seu corpo. Agora, acordado e muito agitado, colocou uma surrada calça do que fora um pijama, andava de um lado a outro procurando acalmar os sentidos que clamavam por aquele perfume inebriante. Então descobriu a poltrona em que ela estivera sentada. Passou a mão levemente pelo tecido desbotado. Ainda podia sentir o calor daquele corpo. Aproximou mais o rosto e pôde sentir uma nesga da fragância... Seu corpo reagiu violentamente e o mestre de poções agora estava certo de que não poderia mais dormir. Deitou-se na cama, tentando esquecer de tudo aquilo... Ela era perigosa demais, pensava. Ele não podia sentir quando ela se aproximava, ela o fazia dizer coisas que não deveria, o fazia sentir a dor como qualquer um! Não era possível que ele se permitisse tal coisa! Aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear poderia voltar a qualquer momento e ele nessa situação, sem defesa! E ainda por cima esse descontrole, agora ele não conseguia nem se concentrar para dormir... Isso tudo depois de anos de oclumência...

Revirou-se na cama por quase meia hora, o corpo queimando de desejo. Impaciente e frustrado por não conseguir se controlar, finalmente entrgou-se ao vício solitário. Se ao menos pudesse descobrir o que havia sob o negro veludo - pensava - tocar aquela tez de marfim, tê-la entre seus braços, afogar-se naquele perfume, embriagar-se com seu sabor agridoce de mulher, tocar a fonte de todo aquele calor que ela emanava...

Conseguia sentir o sono agora, ofegava, gotas de suor escorriam pelo corpo cansado e o braço esquerdo estava dolorido. Arrastou-se para a cama. Sentia-se a pior das criaturas... Onde estavam suas habilidades mentais? Onde estava aquela que causara todo o dano? Certamente que dormia tranqüila enquanto ele se torturava. Maldita.


	9. De Provocações e Reações

Havia muitos anos que não sonhava com nada, mas naquela noite teve sonhos estranhos, especialmente ruins, com alguém que jamais queria ver. O que o maldito Black estava fazendo em seu subconsciente? Aquele riso de escárnio, as cenas em que ambos lutavam... Estranho... Era uma briga de trouxas! Não era um duelo com magia... Lembrava-se claramente de como desferia os socos com uma vontade incontrolável, como se nada fosse suficiente para ferir o oponente...

Severus Snape acordou do sono pesado tentando juntar os pedaços do intrigante pesadelo. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e sentiu o curativo na destra; automaticamente seu pensamento passou para as lembranças da noite anterior e ele balançou a cabeça soltando um breve riso desanimado. Aprontou-se o mais rápido que pode, ainda queria encontrar o filho antes do café. Tantas coisas vindo juntas... Certamente que a manifestação do subconsciente fora conseqüência disso. Talvez agora que sua vida tinha mais razões de existir, ele se defendesse com mais paixão... Afastou da cabeça as diversas tentativas de interpretação do sonho e pôs-se a lavar o rosto, tentando voltar à realidade.

O jovem Allard estivera simplesmente radiante no dia anterior e Aurea, sentindo que chegara a hora, passou muito tempo conversando com o garoto na sala comunal. Ele, seguindo as recomendações do pai, não revelara o motivo de tanta alegria, apenas mencionara que ainda encontraria sua família e seria respeitado. A garota estava feliz pelo colega e tudo o que havia entre eles acabou esclarecido.

Naquele dia ela nem mesmo chegara a conversar com Draco, que, tendo percebido, resolveu se aproximar de ambos para descobrir qual era o motivo de toda a alegria do renegado, como ele costumava se referir à Allard. Estranhou a auto-confiança do garoto, mas preferiu evitar qualquer observação maliciosa, afinal, já provara a ira do pai mediante sua primeira detenção.

Apresentada à Allard por Aurea, Pansy fora tomada de uma leve simpatia, a despeito da querela entre ele e Draco. Achara-o quase tão educado quanto Malfoy e não pode deixar de comentar com a amiga sobre as maneiras aristocráticas que ele tinha.

- Não reparei... Bem, na verdade acho que nem poderia, eu nunca convivi com pessoas fora do nosso círculo social.

- Ah, Aurea, sorte sua. Repare na ralé da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa. Todos de maus modos, comem como porcos e não têm elegância.

- Realmente...

- Mesmo correndo o risco de ser um sangue-ruim, Allard é bem comedido, não é nada desagradável a presença dele.

- Sim. Acho ele bem inteligente e sensível, gosto muito de conversar com ele.

Lucretia encontrara Aurea durante o café e esta lhe contara sobre o novo amigo.

- Que bom, bambina! - disse animada.

- Lucretia, você não está mais triste, não é? Você parece mais feliz hoje...

Ela riu sinceramente, um tanto espantada com a observação da irmãzinha.

- Sim, Aurea. Sabe, eu estive com muita saudade da nona e da nossa piccoletta... Nós duas quase nunca podemos conversar durante a semana e eu não tinha com quem mais falar...

- E agora você achou alguém? Quem é? Me conta!

- Bem... O professor Snape têm sido muito legal comigo...

- O professor Snape? - ela perguntou com um muxoxo incrédulo.

- Sim, porque não? - Lucretia ria gostosamente.

- Ele é do mal!

A mais velha caiu na gargalhada.

- Ah, Aurea, não se preocupe, posso lhe assegurar que o que ele tem é só mau humor! Bem, preciso ir, senão perco o meu café! Buon giorno para você!

- Buon giorno...

"Se lhe apraz..." pensava Aurea dando de ombros enquanto olhava a irmã mais velha se dirigndo à mesa dos professores.

Sentado distante estava Snape, que preferia evitar observar Lunare, receoso de alguma recaída do que sentira à noite. Sua razão brigava com suas emoções ao pensar sobre o que prometera, sobre ajudá-la com o caderno de poções. Obviamente gostaria de tê-la consigo novamente, mas o que poderia acontecer? Certamente que não poderia fugir dela para sempre, era claro que ela viria cobrar-lhe a ajuda...

E em meio a esses pensamentos, viu que era chegada a hora das aulas, o que o fez esquecer de todo o resto.

Mas, mal saíra da sala na hora do almoço e deu de frente com a professora. Não pode deixar de admirar a figura que trazia os cabelos presos à romana e lhe sorria com uma sinceridade que chegava a lhe doer quando lembrava de tudo o que se passara em sua mente na noite anterior.

- E então, como está sua mão?

- Melhor.

Ela segurou a mão ferida entre as suas quando ele a ergueu.

- Ah, precisa trocar o curativo... Este já não está mais bom.

- Não se preocupe, eu irei à enfermaria logo depois do almoço...

- Faça isso!

Toda aquela preocupação... Ele estava em dívida...

- Precisamos trabalhar no seu caderno. Se quiser vir hoje à noite, novamente...

- Se não for lhe incomodar, eu agradeço muito!

E aquela tarde passou rapidamente. Desde que o sol começara a se por, Lucretia sentia uma agitação crescendo dentro de si. Conhecia aquilo... Logo estaria com as mãos geladas, a boca quente e as faces afogueadas... Era difícil não poder simplesmente sair e curtir a noite, dar vazão a todas aquelas sensações. Em breve estaria sozinha com Snape e aquilo iria piorar muito... Seu coração iria bater com violência e ela teria de se esforçar muito para guardar aquilo para si mesma.

Tomou um banho rápido e desceu para as masmorras pulando degraus nas escadas. Bateu de leve à porta e em poucos segundos ele veio abrir.

- Boa noite!

Ele estava com as mangas da camisa negra dobradas, vários botões abertos. Trazia o rosto suado do trabalho junto ao caldeirão.

- Boa noite... Entre... Me desculpe por recebê-la assim...

- Não... não se preocupe.

Aquilo a atraía e o calor de dentro da sala fazia-a respirar com mais esforço... Sentia todas as terminações nervosas de seu corpo mais sensíveis. Aproximaram-se da bancada e Snape folheava devagar o caderno. Sentiu como se fizesse parte da atmosfera da sala... Conseguia sentir o calor que o corpo dele emanava, sua respiração, cada gotícula de vapor... Viu a boca dele se mexer, dizendo alguma coisa que ela não podia ouvir, só conseguia olhar-lhe nos olhos com aquela fome, aquele desejo, aquele olhar mortal...

Em um segundo ele pareceu compreender o que se passava no íntimo dela... Sentiu a pulsação acelerada do coração, a aura sensual que a envolvia, aquele olhar ofídico... Ela parecia muito mais real do que já a vira. Não era mais uma deusa etérea, era uma mulher de carne e osso. E, por Merlim, ele a desejava mais que antes! Tinha tomado o porte de uma rainha, uma senhora, aqueles olhos imperativos, eles ordenavam que ele se rendesse...

Respirou fundo e, num esforço hercúleo, falou:

- Com licença, preciso tomar um gole d'água...

- Por favor, me traga um pouco também. - disse ela tentando se controlar.

Ele engolia a água com desespero, tentando apagar aquela chama que o queimava por dentro. Quando sentiu-se mais seguro, pegou um copo e levou até ela, que bebeu devagar, sentido o doce refrigério.

- Ah, que distração a minha! Como está sua mão? - falou, tentando afastar as sensações.

- Parece que você leva mesmo jeito para isso! Hoje, quando Mme. Pomfrey refez o curativo, o corte já estava bem fechado, começando a cicatrizar. Amanhã com certeza já estará bom.

- Isso é ótimo!

Ambos ficaram juntos até tarde, estudando e reconstituindo as poções do caderno. Foram horas difíceis, num jogo de gato e rato, Lunare tentava-se manter suficientemente afastada de Snape para evitar distrair-se com suas sensações, mas ele podia sentir toda aquela agitação dela e isso o perturbava, tirava-lhe a concentração e o fazia desejá-la ainda mais. Era difícil conter o desejo e por muitas vezes pegaram-se observando mutuamente, ela com aquela ordem estampada no olhar exigindo que ele se rendesse, e ele, com fascínio, prestes a obedecê-la. Lunare corava fortemente cada vez que se dava conta de que suas emoções pudessem ter transparecido, aquilo tudo não era voluntário, era algo além do fisiológico, ela não sabia explicar...

Já passava da uma da manhã quando Lunare soltou um leve bocejo.

- Nossa, já é tarde! Desculpe ter te tomado tanto tempo...

- Imagine! Eu nem vi as horas passarem...

- Bem, eu me vou. Muito obrigada!

- Volte amanhã para continuarmos.

- OK! Boa noite...

- Boa noite.

Não pode deixar de observá-la enquanto ela seguia seu caminho. Tinham reconstituído apenas duas receitas... Era óbvio que fora muito improdutivo. Teria ela sentido tudo aquilo que ele pensava ou seria só uma impressão? Seria muito anti-ético usar legilimência com ela? Que dúvida, é claro que seria! Além disso ela poderia perceber... Quem sabe? Talvez ela também tivesse alguma habilidade mental... Além disso, conseguiria ele controlar a mente perto dela, naquela situação? Era provável que não mesmo... Aquele olhar de fogo... Era impossível que não estivesse sentindo nada, havia algo diferente...

Andando pelos corredores, Lunare respirou fundo, absorvendo o ar frio, já sentindo-se menos entorpecida. Agora o sono já tomava seu corpo e aquelas sensações iam-na deixando. Mesmo o sono a permitia pensar com mais clareza... Vira o olhar dele, mas poderia ser só sua imaginação aproveitando-se dos seus sentidos, inventando histórias... Teria ele percebido alguma coisa? Argh! E se amanhã estivesse assim também? Quanto tempo resistiria? E se fizesse alguma besteira? Não, ela não iria!

Mas quando ela disse que não poderia ir, ele insistiu. Insistiu. E ela cedeu. E foi todos os dias. E todos os dias foram improdutivos, a mesma cena se repetiu e o mesmo delírio que parecia fadado a não se concretizar.

- Acho que acabamos... Esta foi a última!

- Pois é...

- É... - ela deu uma longa pausa - Obrigada por tudo...

- Sou eu que agradeço. Você foi uma ótima companhia nas minhas noites solitárias... Meu consolo é que amanhã eu vou tê-la o dia todo comigo.

- É mesmo! Que bom! Ah... - ela fez uma expressão de incerteza - Você se importa se eu usar calça jeans? É que... Bem, elas são melhores para longas caminhadas... Acredite, já andei muito de vestido, até mesmo pela floresta, e, bem, eles definitivamente são melhores para atividades mais passivas...

Snape sorriu estranhando o pedido e o costume.

- Lunare, todo mundo vai lhe estranhar... Hogsmeade é um povoado exclusivamente bruxo, como você sabe... Eu não vou me importar, mas creio que você pode se sentir incomodade em ser a única...

- Eu já estou acostumada! - ela riu - Além disso, porque você não experimenta?

Aquele olhar, ele já sabia, era sinal de perigo. O sorrisinho matreiro, desafiador... Quem poderia resistir àquele desafio?

- Como assim? Usar roupas... trouxas?

- Ué, porque não? Você já tentou?

- Bem, algumas vezes quando precisei me infiltrar entre eles...

- Vamos! Que importa o que pensem de nós?

E vinha ela de novo com aquela expressão! Ela falava como se pudesse tudo... Mas quem era ele para duvidar do poder dela? Já não o tinha feito perder o sono, perder a concentração, perder sangue? Fizera o que comensais de primeira linha não fariam... E agora ela o desafiava. Iria admitir a fraqueza ou aceitar o desafio? Estaria à altura dela? Olhou-a mais uma vez. Era só uma maldita garota! Ele não iria fazer o que ela queria... Não iria... A não ser que lembrasse de quando a viu vestida de trouxa... Agora, sem mau humor... A calça justa destacando as pernas grossas, aquele ar de rebeldia... Ela parecia ainda mais jovem...

- Ah, Lunare... Ah... OK, eu vou! Mas só porque é você que está pedindo e porque eu quero muito ter oportunidade de te conhecer melhor, porque acho você uma pessoa muito interessante. Ainda quero descobrir tudo o que há por trás das meias palavras que você fala. Você me intriga demais, garota!

- Ótimo! - ela deu um sorriso radiante - Então, amanhã, às oito?

- Sim... Amanhã, às oito... Espero você no final da sua escadaria.


	10. Da Visita a Hogsmeade

N/A: Hehe, esse foi o primeiro texto que eu escrevi quando senti vontade de escrever uma fic de HP, logo depois de terminar de ler a "Ordem da Fênix"! Podem reparar que não é citado nenhuma vez o nome da personagem feminina (a Lunare), porque quando eu escrevi ainda não sabia nada sobre ela! ^_^0 Agora que chegou a hora de essa cena vir à tona, apenas ajustei alguns trechos, preferi não interferir muito no original, no que minha musa me mandou! :) Vocês vão perceber um texto um tanto mais leve (nessa época eu não trabalhava muito o vocabulário), com mais diálogos e a Lunare mais descontraída, retomando a imagem que ela passa nos primeiros capítulos. Afinal, ela já não está se sentindo tão reprimida agora.

Então ele passou rápida e displicentemente pelo Salão Principal, parecendo ignorar a presença de todos que ali estavam, mas deixando a todos surpresos. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um curto rabo de cavalo, com uma mexa caindo sobre o olho esquerdo, uma calça jeans já um tanto desbotada, uma camiseta totalmente preta, sem detalhes, sobreposta por uma jaqueta também jeans... Sim, uma roupa de trouxa...

Sentiu os olhares queimando em suas costas e se sentiu extremamente tolo por andar daquele jeito à vista dos alunos. Mas, afinal, que era estranho em se fantasiar de trouxa? Poderia estar indo para algum lugar... Ora! Porque diabos ficava tentando explicar-se a si mesmo! Os malditos pestinhas que pensassem o que quisessem, afinal, nunca pensavam nada que prestasse mesmo! A verdade é que quando via aquele olhar imperativo e desafiador, sua mente se rebelava contra as convenções, se rendia à ela. Era aquele o poder dela! Podia manipular-lhe com um olhar e um sorrisinho sem-vergonha! Maldita garota! Era isso que ela era, não passava de uma garota! Vinte e três? Isso lhe parecia pouco visto à luz da razão, fora da luz de seu fogo... Então porque, diabos, continuava seguindo em passos rápidos à sala dela? Não, aquilo precisava acabar!

- Jeans legal!

Parou surpreso. Aquela carinha neutra de quem faz um comentário frívolo com um sorrisinho casual o pegara desprevenido. Ela já estava pronta, esperando-o sentada no corrimão da escadaria que descia do próprio quarto... E, bem, não era exatamente o que ele esperava de uma mulher... "Elas não deveriam ficar horas se arrumando e saírem atrasadas?"

- Sério, você ficou muito bem assim, de trouxa! Como eu te disse, acho as roupas deles bem mais funcionais e - ela pulou do corrimão, ficando em pé - ahn... valorizam mais o corpo...

A audácia dela era surpreendente. A bota de salto com a deixava mais alta e a calça justíssima marcava perfeitamente suas pernas grossas e suas...

- Certamente... - comentou gaguejando e olhando para o chão, tentando não parecer tolo. Embora toda aquela mística luxúria que a envolvia durante as noites não se mostrasse durante o dia, ainda assim ela lhe parecia sensual demais para passar desapercebida.

- Então... Podemos ir?

- Claro.

E no Três Vassouras...

- Olha só o que você me fez fazer... Quando poderia imaginar-me vestido assim? Eu nunca... - iria continuar dizendo que nunca imaginara ser manipulado apenas com um olhar, mas lembrou-se de seus tempos de Comensal e parou de súbito, contorcendo o rosto.

- O que é? - Ela perguntava com um olhar preocupado, perscrutando a face de Snape.

- Nada.

- Nada. Odeio isso, sabia? Seu rosto me conta uma coisa pela metade e você finge que não há nada e espera que eu acredite mais nas suas palavras que em seu rosto... Pois saiba, Professor Snape, que eu conheço isso! Eu reparo nas expressões porque elas são mais sinceras que as palavras e me disseram que há muita dor, muita mesmo em algo que você se lembrou e... Olha, você sabe que não só pode, mas deve contar comigo! Pelo menos deveria saber. Por... Por favor... Você sabe que, bem, eu me importo muito com você...

Ele continuava encarando a mesa. "Talvez não se importasse mais se soubesse..." - falou num fio de voz, ao que ela simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e murmurou "Será que não sou a única com um segredo sombrio na escolinha feliz?". Ela, agora, emanava tristeza e derrota e, quando Snape ergueu os olhos para ela, percebeu que, talvez, vinte e três anos não fosse tão pouco. Talvez ela fosse mesmo uma mulher crescida.

- Nunca imaginei que você pudesse carregar algum segredo ou... Sei lá... Uma moça tão nova que me pareceu tão alegre nos últimos dias...

- Conhece o termo "máscaras sociais"? Não que eu não tenha estado feliz esses dias, foi ótimo poder contar com você, mas é claro que eu não saio por aí dizendo tudo! Sabe, a meu ver, a gente precisa se adaptar um pouco à sociedade e esquecer dos problemas enquanto for possível, do contrário, ficaríamos loucos! Eu sofro muito toda vez que começo a refletir sobre a minha vida particular, mas não posso deixar que tudo isso tome conta de mim... Acredite, por dois anos eu deixei e... bem, não foi nada legal... Passou quando, um dia, eu abri meus olhos e novamente vi que podia me reerguer. Claro que hoje as coisas são bem mais difíceis do que costumavam ser, mas eu tento manter a confiança na maior parte do tempo e é essa a chave: confiar, acreditar... Pois é, andei lendo sobre "verdade imaginativa"! - E terminou a frase com um meio sorriso que pareceu pular para o rosto do interlocutor.

- Você realmente tem grandes chances. Mas eu... Eu me viro como posso!

- Não seja pessimista! Você também não pode querer que tudo se resolva de uma vez... Satisfaça as coisas mais simples primeiro e quando perceber, terá chegado nas grandes e estará se sentindo forte o suficiente para encará-las de frente...

- Às vezes me parece que mesmo você ainda não chegou lá.

- Não nas coisas realmente grandes, mas creio que ultrapassei boas barreiras...

- As minhas são intransponíveis...

- Não existem barreiras intransponíveis... Lembre-se que você sempre terá a opção de morrer! - disse ela, dando um sorrisinho maroto.

- Morrer? Que tipo de garota faz uma piada dessas? - Perguntou com um misto de sarcasmo e estranhamento.

- Do tipo que acha que nasceu em mundo errado. - falou colocando o braço perto dele, com a palma da mão virada para cima, deixando ver uma cicatriz bem em cima da veia principal.

Ele segurou o alvo punho observando espantado a marca da lâmina.

- Fiz muita coisa idiota na vida, Severus. - continuou, com a voz embargada - Muita coisa mesmo. Ainda faço.

- Nunca se está acima dos erros... Bom, mas pela sua cicatriz eu diria que você errou bem menos que eu...

- Os piores erros nunca cicatrizam. E você não vê as feridas sangrarem. Você pode escondê-los de todos, menos de si próprio...

Então ele pensou em suas próprias cicatrizes e seus motivos... Ganhara-as quando desobedecera Voldemort ou falhara com o Lorde. Realmente, o que mais doía era o arrependimento de alguma vez ter se ligado a ele e tudo o que havia feito. Essas coisas não deixaram cicatrizes físicas, mas feridas abertas na alma que sangravam ininterruptamente.

- Você conhece bastante da vida para uma garota de sua idade. - parou por um instante, deu um meio sorriso e continuou - Acho que deveria parar de chamar-lhe de garota.

Ela deu um sorriso leve que cresceu logo e terminou com um decidido "Vamos sair da fossa, OK?"

- OK... Afinal, propus-me a mostrar-lhe Hogsmeade, não a refletirmos sobre o passado...

- Acredite, Severus, terei muito tempo para arrancar confissões de você!

Dizia ela parodiando um olhar de poder e malícia. Felizmente aquele não era o que ele vira em sua sala tantas vezes durante aquela semana. Aparentemente nesses momentos ela mal podia se controlar e acabava descontrolando quem quer que estivesse perto. Snape preferiu não pensar naquilo ou acabaria imaginando demais, como tinha se tornado praxe nos últimos dias... Talvez ela nem se desse conta de tudo o que provocava nele, nem tivesse intenção e todo aquela energia luxuriosa que sentia quase que se materializar nessas ocasiões, talvez fosse tudo coisa de sua cabeça...

- Quer... Quer beber alguma coisa? Um whisky de fogo, talvez?

- Eu não tenho o costume de beber coisas que possam me fazer sair do juízo normal... Não assim, tão casualmente... Consigo ser bem obtusa sem beber nada!

- É, como alguém experiente com beberagens, posso dizer que sua atitude é sábia... Mas não me importaria em acompanhar-lhe.

Já passava das oito e meia da noite quando eles chegaram ao portão do vilarejo novamente. Era verão, mas na Inglaterra sempre fazia aquele friozinho agradável e ela ainda não se acostumara depois dos longos anos de estudo na região do Mediterrâneo... Esquecera novamente a blusa de frio.

- Que droga! Pensou alto, suspirando lamentosamente.

- Que houve?

- Nada não... - ela riu com singeleza. - Só que perdi a oportunidade de fazer algo que gosto muito e... Esquece, é uma coisa realmente estúpida!

- Vá, conte, de repente eu posso resolver o caso.

Ela riu novamente, corando, e prosseguiu: "É que, bem, quando você passa longos verões em um lugar insuportavelmente quente... Bem, pelo menos eu... Eu aproveito ao máximo quando faz frio porque você veste uma roupa quente e é como se... Sei lá, é como você estivesse sendo abraçada o tempo todo, é tão aconchegante... - Ela parou por um minuto antes de continuar - Bem, eu disse que era algo bobo...

- É... Bem... Nunca pensaria em algo tão... Simples...

- É simples, mas quando você só tem a si próprio, quando só você mesmo pode se consolar e ninguém mais te entende... Então só te resta apelar para o próprio abraço...

Ele parou, obviamente meditando enquanto a encarava incrédulo.

- Interessamte. Nunca pensei nisso, nunca pensei em aproveitar o frio para me sentir aquecido... Não há mágica nisso, não é? Não há segredo algum...

- Não... - Suspirou. Havia uma amargura gritante em sua voz. - Mas também não é sempre que resolve... Quando a solidão é maior você acaba não a sanando só consigo mesmo, você parece que...

- Vai enlouquecer... Sei como é isso.

- Também já provou da própria poção? Pois é, você luta para ser o que é apesar de tudo, mas depois vê que não dá pra viver sozinho...

- Não exatamente isso... Sozinho não. Rodeado de pessoas hostis.

Ela sorriu e seus olhos brilharam. Um fraco "É" fugiu de seus lábios confirmando que ele resumira todo seu universo em poucas palavras.

- Então, bom, não estou sozinho nem em uma companhia hostil, acho que posso ceder isso para você. - Ele retirava devagar a pesada jaqueta, revelando braços fortes. Não musculosos, mas fortes e muito brancos, que ela não se conteve ao apreciar por alguns segundos, até que ele fez menção de colocar-lhe a blusa, num gesto cavalheiresco.

- Está quentinha... Obrigada.

Então ela tocou a mão que estava sobre eu ombro, segurando-a e ficando defronte a ele. Abaixando o olhar, notou a Marca. Imediatamente ele percebeu e, tapando-a com a outra mão, virou-se bruscamente.

- Você também... Como conseguiu se livrar dele? Quero dizer, pelo jeito você se livrou, não é? Dumbledore saberia se você fosse um sincero Comensal...

- Porque a pergunta? - falou sem se virar, num tom gelado.

- Minha irmã... Ela também era... Mas quando, bem, quando eu consegui convencê-la a sair disso... Ele...

Ele já olhava-a de rosto abaixado e apressou-se em completar a frase evitando-a de descrever o que Voldemort fizera à sua irmã. Ele sabia o que era e sabia como ela devia se sentir. "Eu sei o que ele fez. Já vi isso."


	11. De Perigos Iminentes

Nos dias que se passaram, Lunare e Snape evitaram tocar no assunto de Vocês-Sabem-Quem. Ele era obrigado a conviver com aquilo, mas queria evitar que ela sofresse por isso. Ela, tendo percebido a dor nas palavras dele, também preferiu calar.

Aquele ano estava sendo muito difícil para ele. A Marca Negra queimava sempre que Voldemort se aproximava e tudo indicava que Quirrell tinha algo a ver com aquilo. A certeza viria no dia de Halloween. Lunare percebia que ele estava mais tenso a cada dia, mas com duas recusas à sua oferta de ajuda, ela desistiu, preferindo não insistir.

Finalmente chegara novembro e o primeiro jogo de Quadribol em Hogwarts. Lunare não era exatamente uma fã de esportes, mas não deixou de comparecer, ainda mais que seria um clássico: Sonserina versus Grifinória. Snape também não parecia muito animado, mas estava certo de que sua casa manteria a primeira posição.

O jogo ia bem, a Sonserina se mantinha alguns pontos à frente, mas de repente a vassoura do jovem Harry Potter começa a se desgovernar.

- Severus, ahn... Olhe, que estranho, o que será que está havendo com o Potter?

À vista da vassoura corcoveando como se tentasse derrubar o garoto, Snape automaticamente volta seu olhar à Quirrel, do outro lado da arquibancada, que obviamente pronunciava uma azaração: mantinha contato visual com Potter e mexia os lábios discretamente.

- Alguém está azarando a vassoura!

- Vou comunicar Dumbledore...

- Não há tempo! Vou tentar segurá-lo com um contra-feitiço!

Lunare observava intrigada os movimentos de Harry no ar enquanto Snape murmurava as fórmulas devidas. Quem poderia querer machucar um aluno? Claro, ele não era um simples aluno... Era certo que os únicos que poderiam querer isso seriam os Comensais da Morte, mas Hogwarts estava protegida contra eles! Se algum estivesse lá Dumbledore decerto perceberia! - pensava Lunare, inquieta.

De repente, Snape deu um salto, assustado.

- Que droga! Algum desses pestinhas me pôs fogo na capa! - ele verificava o local afetado - Já apagou...

- Olhe! A vassoura de Potter voltou ao normal... Quem poderia ter feito uma coisa dessas?

- Bem... Certamente foi algum moleque irresponsável... Essas crianças não conseguem medir as conseqüências de suas brincadeiras. - ele se esforçava para dissimular a preocupação na voz, fazendo o episódio parecer uma simples casualidade. Não queria alarmar Lunare.

- É... - ela estava envergonhada. Quase entrara em pânico pensando em Voldemort e seus comensais e nem se dera conta que estava rodeada de crianças prontas às mais diversas travessuras. Aquilo provavelmente tinha sido uma brincadeira irresponsável.

Toda a Sonserina estava revoltada com o resultado do jogo. Potter agarrara o pomo com a boca, por mero acaso! Infelizmente não haviam regras que invalidassem o lance.

Malfoy estava especialmente irritado, não era nenhum segredo sua aversão pelo apanhador da Grifinória e já tivera vários atritos com ele. Aurea, Allard e Pansy concordavam com a opinião, afinal, aquele Potter era admirado por algo que nem mesmo fizera, a Fortuna o tornara alguém especial e a grande multidão o louvava como a um herói. Além disso, todos o tratavam bem com a desculpa que "o coitadinho" ficara sem os pais, mas - pensava Allard - quantas crianças, como ele estivera, não estavam lá no orfanato sem família e sem nenhum gesto de carinho?

Mas ainda naquela semana viria uma ótima chance de tirar Potter de seu pedestal de glória: Passando pela mesa da Grifinória durante o almoço, Draco ouvira Harry conversando com Rony e Hermione sobre um dragão escondido... Conseguira ouvir apenas uma nesga da conversação, mas foi o suficiente.

- Lunare, Parkinson e Warrick; eu irei esta tarde até a cabana do guarda-caças averiguar o que eles estão aprontando... Venham conosco, se lhes interessar... Crabbe e Goyle vão nos dar cobertura.

- Claro!

- Mas será que eles têm mesmo um dragão?

- Bem, foi o que eu ouvi, por isso quero verificar...

- Bem, eu vou!

- Eu também estou com vocês.

Horas mais tarde, eles se postaram escondidos perto da casa de Hagrid. Já havia começado a nevar e estava realmente frio. Logo chegaram os três grifinórios e eles se juntaram silenciosamente à janela, observando.

De um grande ovo sobre a mesa saiu um desajeitado dragãozinho negro em uma cena única. Boquiabertos, eles viram o bebê alado se espreguiçar desajeitadamente e tentar reconhecer o lugar. As meninas estavam encantadas, quando Draco as acordou do êxtase:

- Vamos agora, se ficarmos mais, eles podem nos ver rondando e desconfiar...

Os três saíram céleres e correram até o salão comunal, onde se encolhiam junto à lareira, aquecendo-se do frio e secando os sapatos úmidos.

- Ah, Aurea, você viu que bonitinho?

- Sim! Ah, eu queria um dragãozinho pra mim!

- Sem dúvida seria um animal de estimação bem interessante, mas deve dar muito trabalho... - falava Draco.

- Pois é... Mas, mudando de assunto, agora precisamos garantir que alguém tome uma atitude quanto a isso.

- Sim... Quem sabe eles demitam aquele Hagrid... Aposto que ele é descendente de gigantes...

- Eu também acho! Imagine, deixar um gigante andando assim solto! Eles são perigosíssimos!

- Que horror... Só de olhar para ele eu tenho arrepios!

E assim foi a conversa, cheia dos mais diversos planos e idéias, mas sem nenhuma conclusão.

Dias depois, o Weasley mais novo foi para a enfermaria devido à mordida que o dragão lhe dera em uma das mãos e Malfoy não pôde deixar de ir visitá-lo com a intenção de fazê-lo ter certeza que ele sabia do dragão. Foi com a desculpa de pegar um livro emprestado e voltou mais alegre do que os amigos esperavam.

- Vocês não vão acreditar! Olhem o que eu encontrei!

Era uma carta, que estivera dentro do livro, dizendo que num dia próximo, à meia-noite, algumas pessoas viriam buscar o dragão.

- Esta é a nossa chance! Vamos deixar que a informação chegue até Filch e eles estarão encrencados!

- Ótimo!

A noite daquele dia chegara e Draco não conseguia conter sua curiosidade. Revirava-se na cama e simplesmente não podia dormir. Decidiu esgueirar-se até o local combinado, a Torre de Astronomia, para assistir a cena. Decidiu não acordar os amigos que já dormiam sono pesado. Além disso, se fossem em grupo, chamariam mais a atenção que se fosse apenas um.

Vestiu-se e foi. Estava correndo tudo como o esperado, logo Potter e seus amigos chegariam e ele não ia perder nada! Mas eis que chega a professora MacGonagal. Filch a avisara, certamente, mas ela chegara cedo demais...

- Sr. Malfoy! O que faz aqui a uma hora destas?

Sentiu o chão ruir a seus pés.

Mas Potter viera e fora descoberto. Não, o dragão não fora visto, mas o Grifinório também estava encrencado. As casas perderam pontos e ficou certo que eles pegariam detenção, embora não houvesse sido dito o que exatamente seria.

- Ah, Draco! Que pena...

- Pelo menos Potter vai junto.

- Mas que droga! O dragão nem foi descoberto! Se tivesse dado certo, ele seria capaz de ser expulso da escola!

- Puxa... Espero que sua detenção não seja muito ruim...

- Ah, vai ficar tudo bem. Com certeza o professor Snape só vai mandar copiar alguma coisa...

Mas não foi bem como ele esperava, fora obrigado a andar pela Floresta Proibida e acabou vendo algo que o deixou tenso por vários dias, embora os amigos o tentassem acalmar. Ele sabia que tinha visto Voldemort. Tinha em mente que não precisava temê-lo, mas a visão fora aterradora demais! Ele emanava algo estranho que lhe deixara com uma terrível sensação que ele não sabia explicar...

Com o passar do tempo e a chegada do Natal, acalmou-se. Estaria novamente em casa com os seus.


	12. Da Noite na Torre

Com o Natal chegando, o clima de perigo que Snape percebia em Hogwarts parecia ter amainado. Quirrel andava distante e parecia cada dia mais temeroso. Algo estava acontecendo com ele... Parecia estar sendo consumido... Pedira dispensa antecipada haviam dois dias, alegando uma viagem. Certamente algum trabalho para o Lorde, mas mesmo assim Snape sentia-se mais seguro, por si mesmo, por seu filho e por Lunare. Finalmente teria alguns dias de descanso.

Logo no primeiro dia do feriado prolongado, com as crianças quase todas fora do castelo, aquela noite de Lua cheia encontrou-o bem disposto e decidido a aproveitá-la da melhor maneira. Decidiu-se por chamar Lunare, afinal, ela era uma companhia que ele apreciava muito... Ficariam na biblioteca lendo alguma coisa, conversando... Claro, era difícil controlar o desejo que às vezes lhe assaltava, mas isso não era exatamente ruim.

Ia andando em direção ao quarto da professora quando deu com ela que descia os últimos degraus da escadaria.

- Boa noite! Eu... Pensei que poderíamos ir à biblioteca aproveitar a noite, mas vejo que está de saída.

- Bem... Eu ia dar uma volta... ahn... estou... meio... com calor... - Ela falava devagar, espaçando as palavras. Ele já a vira assim. Sabia o que estava acontecendo, como ela estava se sentindo. Ele não ia mais deixar a oportunidade escapar, não naquela noite.

Ela não conseguia se conter, respirava alto, com força sem que ele nem mesmo a tivesse tocado... Estava languida, passava a mão pelo pescoço devagar e fechava os olhos longamente, enquanto engolia em seco tentando em vão se controlar. Só a proximidade, a máscula energia que ele emanava já era suficiente para deixá-la quase ofegante... Entendia agora porque ela se recusava a tomar bebidas alcoólicas... Mas aquilo tudo era contagiante e ele começava a se envolver totalmente naquela aura de luxúria, ele a desejava como urgência e, sem perceber, já estava respirando mais rapidamente...

- Eu...

- Lunare, não preciso de Legilimência para saber o que você quer. Não sei se você reparou, mas está praticamente materializado... - Enquanto ia falando, ia aproximando-se dela cada vez mais, quase tocando-a - Às vezes você não consegue controlar toda essa energia, não é? Bem, eu já havia percebido, poderia te oferecer alguma poção para isso, mas sei que você é alguém que não admite se reprimir... - Agora estava há poucos milímetros dela, encarava-a de frente, seus vapores confundindo-se - E, afinal, devo me desculpar pela falta de cavalheirismo, mas eu não queria que essa sua... alteração dos sentidos... cessasse. Ora, você sabe que me atrai! Você atrai a todos que entram na sua maldita sintonia!

Snape segurava a cintura dela com força enquanto ela sentia-se queimar por dentro, derretendo ao contato dele, tornando-se uma criatura ígnea, uma elemental do fogo que tinha necessidade vital de unir-se a seu elemento. Como tal, estava sem razão, tomada completamente por seus sentidos que gritavam silenciosa mas violentamente e ele via o fogo queimando em seus olhos, chamando-o, não lhe deixando escolha... Ela era pior que Aquele... Ao chamado de fogo não havia escolha a não ser atendê-lo, por mais que ele soubesse como enfrentar a dor e a morte, aquilo não era racional, ele não tinha como enfrentar porque estava realmente acima dele, a Mãe Natureza o chamava para o Grande Destino, uma coisa primitiva e óbvia, mas definitiva, a base de tudo, a razão de tudo... Não a razão que todos buscam, a imunidade aos sentidos e aos sentimentos, mas a razão irracional do universo, clara e simples, um livro aberto para quem pudesse sentir e acreditar, um livro aberto para o qual todos, inclusive ele próprio, haviam fechado os olhos em favor da civilidade, aquela coisa pulsante que estava sendo destruída pelos humanos que já não queriam fazer mais parte dela... Mas ela estava lá agora, pulsando em toda sua glória, jorrando daquele ser a sua frente que exigia que ele se rendesse, que se unisse a ela e...

Embora esses pensamentos todos tivessem durado apenas uma fração de segundo, ele não os conseguiu concluir, era mais forte que ele e finalmente tocou a pele incandescente daquela face macia e deixou-se cair no abismo daquela boca carmesim, onde corria um rio de águas deliciosamente quentes e violentas às quais não pode ceder. Ambos beijavam frenéticamente, com fúria, desespero, misturando sangue e saliva, respirando o mesmo ar viciado, sentindo as pulsações reciprocamente... De repente ela parou e afastou a boca devagar, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Vamos... Ahn... para um lugar mais reservado - ela sorriu largamente - Que clichè!

Ele riu-se e acompanhou-a, a passos rápidos e ininterruptos na longa subida até a torre, que outrora servira de prisão, e agora servia de quarto à professora Lunare... Sem perceber, notou a semelhança com sua masmorra: as algemas de ferro pregadas nas paredes, as paredes nuas e o chão de pedra com manchas escuras - provavelmente sangue antigo. A diferença é que na torre haviam janelas com grades, que não existiam nas masmorras. Reparou que ela mantivera alguns instrumentos de tortura no recinto, visivelmente com a função de adorno, juntos com tapeçarias medievais de vários locais da Europa e algumas plantas. Havia uma pesada escrivaninha vitoriana cheia de pergaminhos, uma grande estante com velhos alfarrábios, uma poltrona também em estilo vitoriano forrada com um velho tecido de rosas desbotadas e um tapete persa enorme e pouco conservado no chão. Do outro lado, uma grande cama de dossel - muito comum no castelo de Hogwarts - e um baú aberto, deixando ver uma séria bagunça de roupas, que por sinal, também estavam espalhadas pela poltrona e sobre a cama, mas que, no quadro geral, davam um ar mais pessoal e aconchegante, combinando perfeitamente com o perfume que pairava no ar, algo de madeiras exóticas e frutas...

Ela puxou-o porta adentro gentilmente, trancando-a, enquanto ele já a abraçava novamente, encostando-a na grossa porta, sentindo-se, agora, à vontade para explorar aquele corpo que há tanto vinha desejando...

Ela também estava sedenta, abria os botões das vestes com pressa, passando a mão pelo corpo dele e sorvendo-lhe o aroma com vontade, enquanto ele acarriciava-lhe os sedosos cabelos com as duas mãos, aproveitando ao máximo cada sensação. Finalmente tendo deixado-o sem camisa, ela observou voraz o peito e as costas muito brancos, marcados de cicatrizes e este fato pareceu deixá-la ainda mais excitada. Ele voltou a beijá-la com aquela fome insaciável, enquanto a despia violentamente, deixando-a nua, aquecida apenas pelo calor da lareira, com a pele arrepiada, pedindo pelo toque da pele dele, abraçando-se à ele com força, como se isso pudesse uni-los. Então, ele a pegou no colo e colocou-a na cama gentilmente, conjurando uma garrafa de vinho e duas belas taças de cristal...

- Sei que você me disse que não bebe, mas sei que um pouco de vinho pode aguçar seus sentidos... E, sendo uma mulher de paladar refinado como é, tenho certeza que não se negaria aos prazeres de um Château du Foncé, 1498...

- A melhor safra de todos os tempos... Um vinho produzido por bruxos, com 500 anos... Como... Como conseguiu?

- Digamos que os Foncé deviam favores à minha família... Mas isso não vem ao caso - disse abrindo a preciosa garrafa e derramando o líquido cor de sangue em uma das taças - Me acompanha?

- Certamente...

E novamente aquele sorriso malicioso estampou seu semblante, combinando-se perfeitamente àquele olhar perigoso... Os reflexos sangüíneos do vinho a deixavam ainda mais sedenta e quando segurou a taça, apreciou o aroma complexo e logo levou-a aos lábios, tomando um considerável gole, que fez passar pela língua, apreciando o gosto intenso e a textura sedosa...

- Então?

- Aroma amadeirado com um quê de especiarias, tabaco e amoras mordentes... Encorpado, macio, taninos finos... Selvagem, eu diria... Como acariciar um tigre deitado sobre almofadas indianas sentindo o aroma dos incensos numa tarde quente...

- Sim... Selvagem... Como você... Quente, intensa, macia, exótica e clássica ao mesmo tempo...

Ele bebeu o conteúdo da taça todo de uma vez, deixando um fio vermelho escorrer pelo canto da boca, correndo livre pelo alvíssimo tórax... Depositou a taça sobre uma pequena mesinha de cabeceira enquanto ela tomava uma grande gole e fazia o mesmo.

Debruçou-se sobre aquele corpo lácteo, segurou-lhe fortemente os pulsos acima da cabeça contra o macio colchão, enquanto beijava-a ferozmente. Devagar, soltou os punhos frágeis e começou a explorar o corpo dela com mãos decididas e famintas, acariciando com desejo seus braços, ombros, pescoço, costelas, até chegar aos seios, que apertava com força, chupava, mordiscando os pequenos mamilos, os gemidos fracos de ambos se misturando no turbilhão de sensações... Ia descendo, passando a língua de fogo pela barriga, circulando o umbigo transpassado pelo piercing... Ocorreu-lhe que talvez ela apreciasse a dor... Tudo indicava que sim... Os termos que ela usava em conversas, a decoração do quarto, os piercings e tatuagens que ela revelara ter feito em um body artist trouxa... Pensava isso quando surpreendeu-se com gemidos mais altos e viu que chegara a um ponto quase que definitivo... Quem sabe essa fosse a hora de testá-la quanto à dor, afinal, era algo que ele próprio apreciava e seria interessante descobrir uma parceira tão apropriada.

Ele delirou ao ouvi-la gemer daquela forma, alto, dissonante, aprovando inconscientemente as mordidas cada vez mais fortes em regiões sensíveis. Ele saboreava o néctar agridoce da Porta da Vida, mas logo que percebeu que ela poderia chegar ao clímax, parou, ergeu os olhos, alcançando os dela e gentilmente pediu que ela se virasse de bruços. Ela se encolheu um pouco, virando em poucos movimentos, desarrumando ainda mais a cama e, finalmente, deixando-o vislumbrar uma maravilhosa paisagem que se assemelhava a colinas cobertas pela neve seguidas por um vasto descampado onde lebres albinas poderiam brincar graciosamente, a menos que... Cobria toda a área das costelas... Era maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante. Um crânio humano com uma serpente enroscando-se pelos orifícios onde ficariam os olhos e a boca, sobreposto a uma rocha, coberto de belos fungos, rodeado por insetos, plantas e fadas asquerosas... Então aquilo era ela... Claro, a enorme tatuagem em sépia refletia sua alma que encerrava a mesma marca de um Comensal da Morte. Sentiu o estômago retorcer-se com a sensação de perigo, mas ao toque daquela pele, exposto àquele aroma inebriante e àquela aura sensual, o perigo e a dor eram desejáveis e seu corpo reagiu com um leve gemido.

Então, surpreendendo-o, ela se virou de frente para ele, fê-lo deitar-se na cama, acionou um feitiço prendendo seus pulsos e pôs-se a abri-lhe a calça, sem pressa, massageando toda a região e finalmente deixando-o apenas com as roupas íntimas, que já apresentavam uma nódoa úmida. Sentou-se sobre ele, beijando-o na boca, mordendo seus lábios, lambendo-os, passando para o pescoço, onde sugava com voracidade e dava fortes dentadas, fazendo-o gemer intensamente, debater-se contra o ferrolho invisível que o prendia, mal podendo conter-se. Ela sorria maliciosamente sempre que trocavam olhares e descia pelo tórax, lambendo com vontade ainda maior as cicatrizes, deleitando-se com as batalhas, derramando o ungüento de sua boca naquele que saíra vitorioso. Chegou nos mamilos e não o poupou, mordia com força, fazendo-o gemer de dor e prazer, mas logo os abandonou, retomando o caminho que já se apresentava marcado por delicados pelos negros, os quais ela seguiu com passos lentos mas decididos e finalmente encontrou o que queria. Agora ela ocupava-se em torturar seu prisioneiro com sua língua ofídica trabalhando ágil, toques ora mais leves, ora mais intensos, ao que ele se retorcia, contraindo o corpo e expirando gemidos e palavras que ela não se importava em compreender. Foi diminuindo o ritmo e apertando o cerco, envolvendo-o por completo, até que se sentiu segura para aumentar novamente os movimentos, agora, em outro ângulo, certamente mais dominador.

De início ele pareceu se acalmar, de certa forma, e apreciar o momento sem nenhuma sombra de agonia, mas conforme ela ia intensificando seu trabalho, ele ia retomando a agonia até chegar a tal ponto que ela não pode mais ignorar suas palavras. Estava dado o sinal. Empunhando a varinha, murmurou um "Finite Incantatem" e as algemas desapareceram. Ela ia deslizando sobre ele, tencionando unir novamente suas bocas quando ele interrompeu o movimento com violência, segurando-a com desejo, recostando-a novamente nos travesseiros. Era como uma guerra, ele havia acabado de tomar o controle da situação e estava abrindo as sólidas defesas do oponente sem nenhuma dificuldade, percebeu que a hora H chegara e se rendeu aos prazeres do sangue, sentindo aquela intensa força viril percorrer seu corpo enquanto sentia-se envolver no calor e na semi-loucura, esquecendo-se de tudo que estava ao seu redor, de toda a razão, de tudo que não fosse ele próprio ou àquela a quem estava finalmente unido num frenesi que ele desejava que fosse interminável. Ela gemia incessantemente, após horas de tensão ela enfim se entregara à ele por completo, estavam intrinsecamente unidos, compartilhando de uma sensação única, tocando a Alma do Mundo com uma só mão e, no segundo seguinte, desfalecidos, o corpo perdendo calor... Estavam entrando novamente no que costumava-se chamar de realidade.

Após alguns minutos ele respirou fundo e sentou-se na cama, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Ela, que já estava no limiar do sono, acordou com a leve movimentação e abraçou-o, acariciando-lhe os negros cabelos. Pegou o cobertor sobre a cama e pôs sobre os ombros de Severus, que lançou-lhe um olhar agradecido. Embrulhando-se em outro cobertor, conjurou dois mugs de capuccino, atiçou o fogo na lareira e sentou-se ao lado dele, oferecendo-lhe uma das canecas. Ele tomou devagar e recostou a cabeça no ombro esquerdo de Lunare, com um ar cansado. Ela acariciava-lhe os cabelos quando, parecendo ter encontrado algo entre eles, perguntou: "O que há? Parece um pouco... preocupado? É isso?"

- Bem, desde que chegou você vem me fazendo sair do sério... Tenho um vasto treinamento e um poderoso autocontrole que simplesmente parece ir desvanecendo conforme me aproximo de você... Hoje ele me abandonou completamente e, não que não tenha sido uma experiência fantástica, foi algo além de tudo que já conhecia, mas pergunto-me se estou relaxando em minha força de vontade... Isso definitivamente não é bom para mim, preciso dessa habilidade, preciso estar pronto caso ele volte...

- Ele? Ah, sim... Bem, também não acredito que essa paz possa ser realmente algo permanente, muita coisa ficou no ar... Enfim, você vai ter tempo durante os feriados para ter certeza de como anda sua Oclumência... Vou passar esse tempo em Londres com o que resta de minha família e, se eu for a causa disso, realmente, você saberá, terá um tempo para si mesmo... Vai ser bom... Eu estou muito feliz, Snape, por termos ficado juntos... Eu estava precisando muito disso, sabe, de uma companhia especial. E, bem, você está muito além do que imaginei... Espero que não se ofenda, mas acho que somos bem parecidos...

- O que há de ofensa nisso? Se eu tivesse algo a reclamar de você, com certeza estaria reclamando de algo em mim mesmo. Mas você está certa. Foi muito importante consumar algo há tanto desejado e enfim estar com a mente limpa para me olhar por dentro...

- Agora - levou a mão à boca e deu um longo bocejo - Acho que devemos nos deitar e descansar. Fique aqui comigo, Severus. Vamos terminar o que começamos...

Ele olhou-a espantado e ela riu-se.

- O que eu quero dizer é que durma a meu lado esta noite. O quarto está quentinho, tenho certeza que não quererá encarar os corredores gelados e, bem, a cama é grande o suficiente para que fiquemos confortáveis.

- Claro... Eu agradeço. - Ele pareceu animar-se, ajeitando os lençóis para que ela deitasse - Prometo que vou retribuir-lhe. Sei fazer um ótimo café da manhã!


	13. Do Dia Seguinte

Passar os feriados no castelo de Hogwarts parecera interessante no início, mas agora, já no segundo dia sem os amigos, Allard já não tinha a mesma opinião. O café da manhã tocara sua língua insípido e o salão estava mais vazio do que nunca. Soubera que Aurea ficaria ainda uns dias no castelo, mas não a encontrara no anterior. Ocorreu-lhe, então, que talvez o pai pudesse levar-lhe a Hogsmeade... Ou pelo menos autorizar-lhe a ir sozinho... Á vista desta idéia, o sangue pareceu-lhe correr mais rápido pelas veias e ele animou-se instantaneamente. Andou rápido até as masmorras no afã de encontrar Snape, prevendo a conversação que se travaria. Mas qual não foi sua decepção ao ver a sala vazia... Por alguns segundos ponderou aonde ele poderia estar e seguiu os caminhos que sua mente trilhara para o pai. Após alguns minutos de vã procura, Allard achou que deveria perguntar a alguém sobre o paradeiro de Snape e após pensar um pouco, virou nos calcanhares na direção da torre da professora Lunare.

A escadaria parecia interminável e foi arfando que se deparou com a maciça porta. Com pressa, abriu-a sem bater, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto e pedindo licença displicentemente... Foi então, numa fração de segundo, antes que alguém pudesse reagir, que o menino se deu conta da cena que se passava lá dentro:

A cama completamente desarrumada, a capa, a camisa e o casaco do pai espalhados descuidadamente pelo chão, junto com diversas peças de roupa da professora, taças quase vazias de vinho sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, um gostoso calor que preenchia todo o quarto vindo da lareira crepitando defronte ao velho tapete persa... O tapete persa... Aquele sobre o qual estava seu pai, sem camisa, cabelos desalinhados, descontraído como nunca o vira, rindo e comendo uma panqueca da qual escorria algo que deixava-lhe o rosto todo sujo. Junto dele, a professora Lunare com um leve robe preto, cabelos presos displicentemente, acompanhando-o na refeição, rindo junto e cochichando...

Sentiu-se traído. Estava óbvio demais o que o pai estivera fazendo na noite anterior... Porque ele o deixara sozinho em favor de outra pessoa? Porque não estava nas masmorras esperando que ele fosse procurá-lo? Ora, um pai deve pensar em seu filho antes de ir arranjar mais compromissos! Bateu a porta com um estrondo e desceu correndo a escadaria. Avistou Aurea que estranhou sua expressão e de longe perguntava o que havia. Decidiu que ela precisava saber o que aqueles traidores faziam! Contaria para ela que enquanto ela estava abandonada nos subsolos da Sonserina, sua irmã, como o próprio pai, ao invés de estar trabalhando ou descansando, estavam um nos braços do outro, se divertindo!

- Aurea, preciso te contar uma coisa, é muito sério!

- O que é?

- Vem, vamos noutro lugar!

- Vamos - respondeu ela assustada, enquanto o colega a puxava pelo braço...

Lucretia acordara com um beijo nos lábios, abriu os olhos e sorriu para Snape que segurava um recipiente, no qual lambuzou o dedo indicador e deu-lhe para experimentar... Uma deliciosa geléia de frutas vermelhas fresquinha... Levantou-se sem pressa, vestiu o robe de seda preta e dirigiu-se à pia para lavar o rosto enquanto trocava algumas palavras com Severus que fazia panquecas na lareira.

Sentaram-se ambos no tapete, deliciando-se com a iguaria, conversando animadamente... Era como um sonho... Exceto nas crises de solidão quando ela desejava ardentemente alguém igual a si mesma para conversar e chegara até a pegar-se conversando sozinha, havia muito que ela não sonhava acordada com alguém... Ainda mais nesses termos, um amante perfeito com direito até mesmo à dotes culinários.

Então, sem que nenhum dos dois pudesse esperar, aquele pequeno ser abrira a porta, lançara um olhar de espanto e saíra correndo... O que significava aquilo? Um aluno procurando-a em pleno feriado, com tanto desespero que nem mesmo bateu à porta...

- Ah, não! - Ela não teve tempo de concluir seus pensamentos, Snape a interrompera. - Lunare, eu preciso ir atrás dele! Depois eu te explico! Bem, depois de tudo que houve, venha junto, por favor!

- Sim...

Ela pôs rapidamente um vestido e ele uma camisa, descendo rapidamente as escadas procurando pelo garoto.

Estavam na Sala de Troféus, que, desabitada no momento, Allard julgou ser o melhor lugar para conversar.

- Aurea, eu acabo de vir do quarto da sua irmã, eu estava procurando meu pai e... - ele falava rápido, quase sobrepondo palavras.

- Espere! Você disse que estava procurando seu pai no quarto da minha irmã? Ela tem alguma coisa que pode te ajudar a encontrar seus pais?

- Ah, é... Não te contei antes porque poderia ser perigoso, mas eu já encontrei meu pai...

- Allard! - Snape e Lunare finalmente encontraram-lhes.

Allard estava nervoso, revoltado com o pai, as palavras não saíam-lhe da boca.

- Filho... O que houve?

- Filho? - As Lunare perguntaram em coro, com a surpresa estampada no rosto.

- Era isso que eu ia dizendo-lhe, Aurea... Encontrei minha família.

- Ah! Não me diga que... - A professora Lunare sorria, surpresa, dirigindo-se ao professor Snape.

Ele deu um sorriso tímido, e, afagando a cabeça do filho, respondeu:

- Sim... É uma longa história... Bem, eu lhe conto depois... - E, se recompondo, tornou ao filho - Afinal, mocinho, o que queria com a Srta. Lunare e porque não bateu à porta antes de entrar?

- Pai, eu estava procurando o senhor mas não encontrei-o em lugar algum, pensei em perguntar à professora se ela o havia visto.

- Sim... E porque não bateu à porta?

- Eu... eu estava com pressa e... bem, não pensei que fosse encontrá-lo lá! Pai, porque o senhor me deixou?

Snape e Lunare olhavam atônitos para Allard.

- Deixar você? Allard, eu não deixei você... Imagine! Filho, entenda que eu nunca poderia deixá-lo! Mesmo antes de tê-lo comigo você sempre ocupou um lugar em meu coração que ninguém nunca poderá tomar. Eu não sabia se você era vivo ou morto, mas você sempre esteve presente em minha vida, independente do que eu viesse a fazer ou sentir. Allard, nossas vidas são ligadas, mas não são as mesmas... Você sabe que eu estarei sempre ao seu lado, mas não pode esperar que eu viva subordinado à sua vontade.

Grossas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Allard, que o garoto mantinha abaixado. Snape parecia um pouco desconcertado e lançou um olhar de dúvida à Lunare. Ela se curvou, olhando o menino de frente, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas com a mão.

- Hey... Não precisa chorar... Eu não vou roubar seu pai, OK? - ela sorriu - Eu sei que seu pai é a pessoa mais importante para você, agora que você o encontrou... Mas você sabe que ele não é a única pessoa em sua vida, você tem os seus amigos e precisa deles. Você ficaria triste em perdê-los, mesmo tendo seu pai, não é? - ele apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. - O seu pai também gosta de ter amigos... Allard, não é porque você ama uma pessoa, que não pode amar outra. Eu sei que você compreendeu o que viu hoje, por isso ficou assim, mas não pense que perdeu seu pai... Ele é alguém especial para mim e agora que eu sei que você é parte dele, você também o é... E você pode contar comigo, Allard Blake Snape.

Ela acariciou os cabelos do garoto enquanto ele enxugava mais lágrimas, murmurando um "obrigado".

- Lucretia Argenta Lunare, o que exatamente ele viu? - Perguntava Aurea com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão séria.

- Pois saiba, Srta. Aurea Augusta Lunare, que ele me viu tomando café da manhã com o professor Snape.

- Ah, é? Não acredito que ele tenha ficado assim por causa de café e torradas!

- OK, se não acredita, pergunte à ele...

Aurea se limitou a olhar o amigo, que agora começava a sorrir, achando graça na bronca da garota.

- Então?

- É... Realmente eles estavam tomando café da manhã, mas...

- Mas?

Ele ia abrindo a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por Snape.

- Bem, Allard, se você estava me procurando, com certeza queria me dizer alguma coisa. O que era?

- Ah... Nada importante, eu só queria pedir se o senhor poderia me levar à Hogsmeade hoje...

- É uma ótima idéia. Bem, vou pegar algumas coisas e nós já vamos. Lunare, desculpe a confusão... Depois nós conversamos melhor.

- Sim... Bom passeio para vocês dois! - Ela disse rindo.

- Ah... Pai... A Aurea pode ir junto?

- Estou vendo que não sou a única pessoa na sua vida... - Ele disse com um sorriso - Mas eu fico feliz que você tenha amigos. É claro que ela pode ir, se ela quiser e se a professora Lunare deixar...

- Ah, Lucretia, deixaaa!

- Vai...

Ela despediu-se dos três e voltou ao quarto. Ainda tinha que arrumar a bagunça e começar a fazer as malas - partiriam no dia seguinte para Londres. Andava pensativa, devagar, sem rumo pelo quarto. Ele iria confiar-lhe seu passado, estava certa disso. - Pensava. - Mas e ela? Deveria se abrir, revelar antigos segredos? Sem dúvida precisava compartilhar com alguém esse fardo, mas sentia-se insegura ainda. Precisava aconselhar-se com alguém, já havia muito tempo que não procurava a antiga sabedoria, embora nunca houvesse se esquecido dela. Não via a hora de chegar à Londres.

Deparou-se com a escrivaninha, abriu uma das pesadas gavetas e retirou uma pequena moldura de madeira escura. Deixando-se cair na poltrona, ela observava a fotografia. Semelhava-se à face de um anjo. Devia ter por volta de dois anos. A pele clara com as maçãs do rosto rosadas, olhinhos vivos, muito verdes, circundados por longos cílios. A boca pequena e delicada deixava entrever dentinhos brancos quando ela sorria. Os cabelos de um castanho suave eram levemente encaracolados e estavam presos em dois rabos-de-cavalo atados com grandes laços brancos.

Levou a imagem ao peito e deixou que as lágrimas levassem toda a pressão que sentia oprimir sua alma.


	14. De Metáforas

N/A: Nossa, já faz uns dois meses que eu não escrevia nada! Gente, desculpa pela demora! ^_^0 Eu tinha me prometido que escreveria ao menos um capítulo por semana nas férias de Julho, mas algo veio mudar meus planos, me dar novas idéias e me tirar da costumeira rotina. Eu acho, inclusive que este capítulo não está lá muito bom, parece que eu perdi um pouco a linha que estava seguindo, mas prometo que os próximos serão melhores! ^_^v

- Adeus, querida.

Ela abraçara a neta mais velha enquanto a mais nova já corria para a Harley Davidson 1990. A moça suspirou profundamente.

- Se você precisar de conselhos, procure as árvores e encontrará ajuda.

- Obrigada, vó. Logo estaremos de volta...

E ela só pode observar a garota se afastando. A tristeza doía tanto que nem pode lembrar de se preocupar com a moto andando na neve.

Lucretia usava as botas afiveladas sobre a perna da calça, uma grossa jaqueta de couro e óculos escuros sob o capacete preto, escondendo os olhos vermelhos do choro.

- Segure-se bem, a estrada está perigosa. - Disse lembrando que se a irmã não estivesse junto, adoraria aproveitar novamente toda a potência de sua motocicleta, ver a neve voando e desafiar a morte.

As duas permaneceram caladas durante toda a viagem no Expresso, Aurea, mesmo sem saber o motivo, podia sentir toda pressão a que estava submetida sua irmã.

Ela chegaria naquele dia e ele estava ansioso por revê-la. Ela parecera triste na hora da despedida, mas não quisera revelar o motivo, dando algumas desculpas esfarrapadíssimas. Estivera treinando suas habilidades durante o feriado e se sentia mais confiante que nunca, receava apenas distrair-se novamente com a presença dela, mas estava otimista. Sem Quirrel por perto ele se sentia mais aliviado, a Marca não dera nenhum sinal durante aquele período e, embora ele não pudesse esquecer o Lorde das Trevas, a idéia dele havia se distanciado, de alguma forma.

Quando o sol já voltava ao horizonte, pai e filho partiram para esperar as Lunare na plataforma. Snape esperava ver aquele belo semblante desanuviado e mais leve, porém, qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrá-lo marcado de preocupação e tristeza. Mesmo a pequena parecia mais quieta.

- Você não parece bem. O que está havendo, Lucretia?

Sentada na beirada da cama dele, sorvendo o aroma do chá quente entre as mãos, ela hesitava.

- Você bem sabe que eu vim à Hogwarts fugindo dos Comensais. Aconteceram muitas coisas lá onde eu morava e nós tivemos certeza que eles estavam em nosso encalço. - pausa - O que me dói, Severus, é que não sou só eu. Que me importa morrer hoje ou amanhã? Mas acontece que pessoas dependem de mim e eu temo por elas...

Ele a olhava com dor.

- Mas por quê? Porquê eles as perseguem?

- Não sei... - ela suspirou - Eu não sei. Vingança, eu acho. Pela minha irmã. - ela dizia olhando fixamente para a caneca nas mãos.

Ele temeu perguntar mais, sabia que ela se culpava pela morte da irmã. Ficaram muito tempo calados, o silêncio e o tempo servindo de consolo. Conseguindo por as idéias em ordem, ela decidiu que seguiria o conselho da avó. Procuraria as árvores.

- Obrigada por tudo, Severus... Por me esperar, por estar comigo nessa hora... Obrigada. - ela se levantava para sair.

- Já vai?

- Sim... Quero tomar um banho e cuidar de algumas coisas para as aulas amanhã.

- Boa noite, então. - ele recriminou-se por não ter palavras melhores.

- Boa noite. - ela deu um quase imperceptível sorriso de agradecimento, enquanto já saía para o corredor.

Tomou um longo banho, repassando o que faria, o que perguntaria. Conseguiria ela alguma resposta? Conseguiria escutar? Já fazia tanto tempo...

E então a jovem professora esperou até que todo o castelo estivesse adormecido. Silenciosamente, valendo-se das sombras e contando com a sorte de não ser vista pelos espectros, ela atravessou todo o caminho até a porta de saída. Não que estivesse fazendo algo proibido, mas queria manter isso para si mesma. Tensa, ela ganhou a área externa do castelo. Agora corria ansiosa em direção à floresta e parou respeitosa e contemplativa aonde começavam as árvores, respirou fundo, procurou relaxar. Era imprescindível estar com a mente aberta às intuições e atenta aos mínimos sons. Foi chegado o momento.

- Eu, L. A. Lunare, venho respeitosamente pedir permissão aos seres que aqui habitam para adentrar vosso lar... - ela recitou a frase com sinceridade. Sua voz, por um momento pareceu ecoar por toda a extensão, levada pelo vento, que logo trouxe a resposta: um crocito profundo e muito claro no silêncio.

Diante da resposta, finalmente penetrou o dédalo de galhos. Com os olhos semicerrados na escuridão, seguia os sons e os pressentimentos. Na densa treva, ao longe, ouvia vozes, muitas vozes que se confundiam com os sons dos insetos e pássaros noctívagos. Seguia em frente, devagar porém convicta. Finalmente sentiu a luz argêntea da Lua tocar com dedos frios suas pupilas. Estava em uma clareira. Uma pequena cascata que ali mesmo brotava formava um pequeno lago circundado de delicado junco. Contemplou a paisagem por um instante e logo sentiu um olhar sobre si. Ele aparecera repentina e silenciosamente, sem que ela pudesse ter notado de onde viera. Era uma imagem bela e grotesca, calmante e ainda assim agressiva. Um centauro robusto, de patas largas e brilhante pêlo castanho marcado a fogo por inúmeros símbolos sagrados. O torso másculo, de pele alva trazia sinais de batalhas antigas e mais símbolos, estes, tatuados com pigmento azulado. O longo cabelo castanho esvoaçava à menor brisa. Trazia algumas penas, que ela julgou ser de falcão, presas a uma trança fina como as que tinha na barba. O rosto, viril, trazia as marcas de antigos tormentos que conviviam agora com plena serenidade. Mantinha os olhos fechados e nunca parecia abri-los, como logo poderia constatar Lunare.

Trazia às costas uma harpa de madeira que parecia não ter sido nem ao menos desbastada, tinha até mesmo uma rama aqui e acolá que ostentava pequenas folhas esmeraldinas, como se ele simplesmente houvesse posto cordas em um galho curvo. Em cada punho uma serpente feita do mesmo pigmento azul se enroscava como querendo subir. À vista delas, Lunare soube que obteria uma ajuda mais concreta do que esperara.

- Ora, uma iniciada... Tão perdida nas dúvidas... Há muito tempo tenta resolvê-las sozinha, não? Tenta ser independente... Acredite, parte de ser livre é conhecer as próprias limitações. A própria natureza. - A voz dele soava como os trovões, mas tinha um tom suave.

- Eu... venho em busca de conselhos... Estou perdida, não sei em quem confiar, que rumo tomar. Nem mesmo sei ao certo o que está acontecendo... - Disse ela depois de um momento de hesitante silêncio.

- Pois bem... Sabe também que não é tudo que me é possível revelar, pode ser que o que eu lhe diga não seja o que você veio para saber. Eu lhe direi o que os deuses me permitirem.

- Eu agradeço.

Ele respirou fundo. Não abrira os olhos, provavelmente era cego. Um cego que via mais que qualquer pessoa com a visão perfeita.

- A alma é imortal e entra nos mundos através da Porta da Vida. Mas o que acontece com uma alma que desafia as leis e volta ao mundo por outros meios? A história traz alguns raros registros de tais aberrações. Marte têm espalhado seu brilho sangüíneo no céu há vários anos. Um brilho incomum, que têm oscilado. Aumentou gradativamente e depois quase desapareceu. Desde algum tempo, vem aumentando lentamente. - ele deu uma longa pausa. Lunare acreditou ter visto um leve sorriso em seu semblante - Sua morte não é necessária. Seu medo não é necessário. Você pode escolher: juntar-se a ele ou não. Se quiser manter os propósitos que tem hoje, evite a serpente. Você a encontrará no próximo equinócio de outono. O outro, o que está nesta vida, ele também tem dúvidas, ele também tem medo... Não quer, mas não pode conter o impulso de lhe falar. Ele resiste menos que você. Lembre-se que você pode tentar, mas nunca poderá evitar o destino.

Quando deu por si, estava na cama. O fogo da lareira, baixo, iluminava fracamente o aposento, conferindo tonalidades rubras às superfícies. Não se lembrava de como chegara... Tudo fora tão surreal que ela juraria que havia apenas sonhado se a capa negra, esticada sobre a poltrona, não estivesse com pequenos rasgos e alguns pequenos ramos enroscados.


	15. De Morte

Galera, acho que esse é o capítulo mais longo que escrevi até agora! XD

Dormira mal, tivera sonhos estranhos dos quais apenas recordava fragmentos desconexos. Mal falara com as pessoas durante o café da manhã e não conseguia recordar os passos que acabara de dar. Tudo parecia ainda parte dos sonhos confusos. A serpente... O que ele quisera dizer com aquilo? Evitar a serpente... - raciocinava sozinha no breve intervalo entre uma aula e outra - Evitar se quiser manter meus propósitos... A alma que entrou no mundo por outros meios... Aiai, que significa tudo isso? É óbvio que é relativo a Voldemort, mas como?

Os alunos entraram de súbito, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos.

Preferiu se isolar durante o almoço e fez o mesmo no fim do dia. Sozinha, na torre, estava cercada de pensamentos diversos, conectados de forma incomum, indo e vindo sem que ela os sentisse: apenas pensava maquinalmente, como se tudo aquilo não dissesse respeito à ela mesma.

Depois de um tempo que ela não soube precisar, pareceu finalmente acordar daquele torpor que durara o dia todo.

Levantou-se devagar - só agora percebia a perna dormente - estava decidida a falar com Severus. Sim, se alguém poderia ajudá-la, era ele. Mas no mesmo instante escutou o sino. Imponente, mas um tanto trêmulo, como um veterano de guerra usando o perfeito uniforme sobre membros já frágeis. Três. Decerto não eram três da tarde. Um horário nada adequado para visitas, Srta. Lunare - principalmente na Inglaterra - pensou, achando alguma graça.

Resolveu deixar para o dia seguinte, mas ele passou e também assim se passaram os que o seguiram, sem que ela houvesse lembrado ou achado oportunidade adequada para falar a Snape. Não que o caso tivesse sido varrido de sua memória, que era marcante demais para tanto, mas ela parecia só lembrar dele em momentos inoportunos. E assim, de uma forma quase surreal - diria mesmo imperceptível, se passou o segundo semestre para a professora de História da Magia de Hogwarts.

Snape esteve preocupado com ela por um certo tempo. Depois da profunda tristeza que descobrira em seu semblante na ocasião do regresso dos feriados, percebeu que ela andou alheia a tudo por alguns dias... Tentou falar, mas sempre recebia respostas vagas. Não, ele sabia que o problema não era consigo mesmo. Nos lampejos de realidade que ela tinha, sempre o tratava como antes e ele até podia perceber que ela precisava muito lhe falar. Pensou em perscrutar a mente dela, mas rapidamente afastou tal idéia. Claro, seria para o bem dela, mas ele ainda tinha alguma noção de ética!

Com os dias, Lunare pareceu acordar e ele se contentou em vê-la como sempre fora. Evitou falar dos feriados, pois sabia que deviam ter sido desagradáveis e ele não queria incomodá-la mais. Queria-a feliz, o quanto fosse possível. De certa forma, estava feliz também. Tão feliz quanto o podia ser alguém que sabe de um perigo iminente.

Os feriados de Aurea tinham sido um tanto diferentes dos de sua irmã. Obviamente ela percebeu o clima pesado, mas como ninguém quis lhe dizer nada, preferiu ignorá-lo e ater-se a presentes e festejos, embora tenha tentado - com um sucesso mínimo - consolar Lucretia que, indo contra a praxe, deixara transparecer um profundo abatimento.

As aulas iam bem, suas notas estavam entre as melhores da turma e seus laços de amizade tornavam-se cada vez mais fortes. Via com contentamento que Draco e Allard haviam se tornado amigos... Bem, um tipo de amigos... Eles até se davam bem, mas andavam se matando de esforço para parecer melhor que o outro. Entre eles havia uma inegável concorrência, tanto nos estudos, quanto na aparência, na polidez, no cavalheirismo... Até mesmo naquelas brincadeiras bobas - pensava Aurea - que os meninos fazem para chamar a atenção. Gostava de ambos. Eles realmente eram companhias agradáveis e seus duelos de língua eram definitivamente engraçadíssimos.

Mas os dias iam passando e cada vez mais uma aura negra envolvia Hogwarts. Não que todos a percebessem, mas Lunare a sentia e sabia que Snape, apesar de não dizer nada, também sofria com ela. Ele andava mais quieto e pareia muito preocupado. O trabalho dos professores aumentara com a chegada do fim do ano letivo: provas, trabalhos e alunos que os perseguiam implorando notas. Notara, inclusive, que o professor Quirrell parecia mais abatido. Sempre achara que ele era de uma saúde debilitada e agora aparentava estar muito doente. Um cheiro estranho emanava dele e um dia desses, apesar de toda a ocupação e desânimo, Lunare ofereceu-lhe ajuda.

- Professor Quirrell, desculpe-me a intromissão, mas o senhor está bem de saúde? Será que eu poderia ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?

- E-eu estou... Mu-muito bem, professora, o-obrigado pela sua preocupação. - ele respondeu com gentileza e gratidão.

- Que bom... - ela deu um sorriso amarelo - Se precisar de algo, ficarei feliz em poder ajudar... - Ela disse tocando-lhe o ombro carinhosamente, e seguiu seu caminho.

O professor sentiu uma onda morna que o pareceu aconchegar por uma fração de segundo antes de sentir uma dor aguda, como se facas penetrassem por todo seu corpo.

- Deixe de ser fraco! - a voz sibilou dentro de sua cabeça - Essas pessoas em nada podem ajudar, são medíocres, não têm nada de que você precise! Lembre-se, Quirrell, obedeça-me e terá tudo o que quiser e muito mais. Mas pare de fraquejar diante da piedade alheia! Que atitude ridícula! Aceitar a piedade de bruxos inferiores!

- Sim, mestre... - respondeu com a voz enfraquecida pela dor que não cessava.

Mais tarde, Lunare conseguiu se encontrar com Snape por alguns minutos. Precisava falar-lhe com urgência.

- Eu SEI que algo estranho está acontecendo... Eu sinto algo muito ruim. Acho, inclusive, que o professor Quirrell está sendo afetado. Venho percebendo como ele anda estranho... Parece mais doente que nunca. Severus, eu falei com ele hoje e... senti a morte nele. Foi estranho... Não foi simplesmente como falar com alguém na iminência da morte, foi muito mais forte do que quando se sente que a vida de alguém se esvai... Não sei explicar bem... Era como se algo estivesse sugando toda a vida ao redor dele... Algo forte. Nos breve momento em que estive com ele, me senti horrível... E quando o toquei... Deuses... Eu tive medo! Não sei por que, mas tive um medo quase incontrolável!

- Lunare... - ele parou um momento para respirar fundo. Sabia o quão perto ela havia estado do perigo. - Quirrell, ele... - Não queria contar para ela. - Tenho motivos para crer que ele está envolvido com as Artes das Trevas.

Ela arregalou os olhos e já ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas ele a interrompeu.

- É apenas uma suspeita. Não diga nada, por favor, eu quero ter certeza absoluta. Não se preocupe, se houver algo errado, Dumbledore saberá.

- Bem... - ela não soube o que responder, amedrontada que estava.

Ele segurou-lhe as mãos ternamente e disse:

- Fique tranqüila. Eu estou certo de que grande parte do que você sente é por causa do fim do ano... É muita responsabilidade, muito trabalho... Nós estamos precisando de férias, mas elas já estão aí...

- Obrigada. - ela sorriu num agradecimento sincero.

Mas aquilo tudo não passou. Continuou, ao contrário, aumentando. E houve um dia em que um pressentimento tão forte a assaltava, que não pode sequer jantar. Certificou-se de que a irmã estava bem e retirou-se para a torre, onde não pode dormir, por mais que tentasse. Não conseguia pensar, tampouco e decidiu andar pelo castelo quando já era por volta da uma hora da manhã. Aquilo tudo estava quieto demais... Nem se escutava Pirraça... Mas logo a sinistra quietude foi quebrada: Viu Dumbledore entrar apressado e passar por ela.

- Ah, senhor diretor...

- Não há tempo, minha jovem! - Ele respondeu enquanto passava mais rápido do que se poderia esperar que alguém daquela idade o fizesse.

Ela seguiu-o até onde pode. Sim, porque ele só viu que ele pulou dentro de um alçapão, mas o animal que o guardava a impediu. E realmente ela não gostaria de teimar com um cão gigante de três cabeças... Ficou por perto, não sabia exatamente o que fazer, estava um tanto atordoada. O sono, a estranheza da situação e aquela sensação horrível que parecia ter chegado ao cume não a deixavam pensar com clareza.

Cérbero, o guardião dos portais do Hades... Aquele cheiro horrível de morte saturava o ar, agora... Mas de repente um herói sai do submundo trazendo um corpo...

- Lunare!

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo sair de um pesadelo, espantando o estranho torpor.

- Por favor, chame Filch, o professor Quirrell está lá embaixo e precisa de ajuda para sair. - disse enquanto, novamente, andava apressado, mas desta vez levando ao colo um garoto desacordado que ela pode apenas perceber que era da Grifinória.

Titubeou por um segundo, mas logo foi em busca do zelador, que, tendo encontrado rápido, seguiu com ele para dentro do alçapão.

Passaram por uma série de armadilhas desativadas até uma espaçosa sala onde encontrava-se apenas o espelho de Ojesed e um corpo caído.

Filch pareceu atônito ao ver a bizarra cena, mas a professora correu ao corpo no intuito de averiguar a identidade. Era careca e o rosto queimado estava praticamente desfigurado, mas pode reconhecer naquela figura grotesca o professor Quirrell. Quando Dumbledore disse que estava lá, não imaginou que estivesse naquelas condições. Era dele que partia o cheiro que empesteava toda aquela ala do castelo. É certo que Lunare estava acostumada com enfermos e feridos, mas aquilo ia um pouquinho além do que ela já vira até então: a parte de trás do crânio estava completamente moída e uma enorme abertura deixava ver o cérebro do cadáver, cujas áreas marginais já começavam a se dissolver numa substância negra e viscosa, como se estivesse em avançado estado de putrefação. Trazia as feições contorcidas - ela não soube distinguir se de terror ou dor - com queimaduras profundas, deixando entrever os ossos nos pontos onde os tecidos cutâneos eram mais finos. As mãos também apresentavam queimaduras muito profundas.

Apesar de tudo, Lunare conseguiu manter-se controlada. Aquela impressão que algo ruim aconteceria havia se dissipado: O que tinha de acontecer já havia acontecido e, embora uma vozinha distante a dissesse o que era, ela preferiu ignorá-la e manter-se firme em sua dúvida.

Arrumou o turbante que tinha sido abandonado ao chão de modo que estancasse o vazamento de líquidos da parte de trás da cabeça, cobriu-lhe o rosto com a capa e preferiu levá-lo com magia ao invés de deixar que Filch o carregasse. Ele concordou com satisfação e guiou-a pelas passagens secretas, evitando que fossem vistos por alguma criança.

Quando finalmente pode sentar e respirar fundo, na sala do diretor, milhares de perguntas lhe invadiram a mente. Felizmente não as precisou pronunciar para que Dumbledore respondesse. Ela esteve petrificada durante todo o tempo que passou escutando as explicações de como Voldemort havia agido por todo aquele ano, de quão perto havia chegado dele e de tudo o que ele havia feito.

Saiu da sala sem perceber por onde ia e suas pernas automaticamente a levaram à sala de Snape, que, já sabendo de tudo, recebeu-a com um abraço de consolo e proteção.


	16. Epílogo do Primeiro Ano

Junto daquele corpo morno, cercada de carinho, suas sensações foram voltando.

Já não era mais um autômato da razão, um arrepio perpassou-lhe coluna. Ela balançava a cabeça, a boca entreaberta tentando pronunciar alguma palavra. Finalmente conseguiu organizar as idéias:

- Como pode ser?... Ele... Eu sabia que havia algo de errado! Senão, porque motivo aqueles comensais ainda estariam na ativa? É óbvio! Deuses!

Ela estava em choque. Pôs a mão sobre a boca e, fechando os olhos, pesadas lágrimas escorreram-lhe pelo rosto.

- Lunare... Eu devia ter lhe contado antes... Por todo esse tempo eu soube disso. É minha culpa você não estar bem longe daqui já agora...

- Severus, que diferença faz eu estar aqui ou em outro lugar? Aonde mais eu poderia ir? Quando vim para Hogwarts eu já sabia que estava entrando no covil de Voldemort! Eu sabia que, se na Itália era perigoso, na Inglaterra com certeza seria pior, afinal, era daqui que ele governava tudo! A Signora Foletti me garantiu que Hogwarts era segura, por isso eu vim... Mas... E agora?

Ele olhou-a como quem pede desculpas por não ter uma resposta. Simplesmente abraçou-a e disse baixinho:

- Acalme-se... O que aconteceu estava além de qualquer tipo de segurança e... bem... nós dois sabemos que se ele não morreu daquela vez certamente não morreu hoje. Eu sei que ele não morreu, Lucretia! A Marca está queimando! Ele está em algum lugar com muito, muito ódio! Você sabe que contra a esperteza dele não há sistemas de segurança. Acho que você está certa, Lunare... Ir para onde? Onde quer que você esteja, nunca estará livre se eles quiserem lhe prejudicar. Estamos no mesmo barco...

Ele terminou a frase com desânimo e ela, enxugando as lágrimas, olhava-o curiosa.

- Professor Snape... Há alguns meses eu lhe perguntei como você se livrou dele... Acabamos desconversando naquele dia e desde então temos evitado tocar em antigas feridas. Agora já não é mais possível ignorá-las, que estão novamente abertas e sangrando... Então... Me diga... Você não se livrou dele, não é?

- Não... - ele balançou de leve a fronte que levava baixa. - Enquanto ele viver, enquanto eu viver, o laço continua intacto... Mesmo que toda a ilusão acabe, mesmo que, em meu íntimo, eu não esteja mais à mercê dele, eu sempre terei de dar-lhe satisfações. E isso é pior que qualquer coisa. Você sente a culpa de tudo que já fez e tem que continuar fazendo mais e mais... Só a morte pode livrar da maldição, mas nem esse consolo eu tenho. Lunare, eu sabia que conhecia seu nome de algum lugar... Aurea... Ela era pura demais para sobreviver ao veneno da Marca... Lucretia, acredite, ela... Foi feliz em morrer!

- Eu sei. - Ela parecia distante. Os olhos parados, fixos em um ponto qualquer. As lágrimas escorriam mecanicamente, pareciam mais pingos modorrentos de uma chuva fraca escorrendo sobre o vidro.

- Aurea Nox Lunare. Eu soube que você falava dela naquele dia. Eu procurei nas velhas coisas, na Marca e na memória... Eu lembrei de onde vinha o déjà vu sempre que escutava seu nome. Ela tinha o cabelo bem mais claro que o seu, mas o usava exatamente da mesma forma. Os olhos dela eram verdes bem claros, iguais aos da pequena Aurea. Ela toda parecia iluminada pelo sol e quando ela ficava triste, era como se tudo ao redor perdesse a cor. É engraçado como três irmãs podem ter um rosto tão perfeitamente igual... Três estátuas da mesma deusa... Só que ela estava em pleno vigor da juventude, tinha uma cor saudável e nenhuma marca de sofrimento. Ela tinha um sorriso tão sincero que eu cheguei a achar que qualquer dia ela poderia matar um comensal com aquela alegria. Era como ver um patrono... Mas ela era ingênua como só as virgens o podem ser e ele sabia disso! Ele soube como lidar com aquele fino vaso de cristal que podia se quebrar ao mínimo toque. Ele foi tão desgraçadamente hábil! A jovem Lunare estava sempre acima de tudo, ela não precisava se dobrar, afinal, ela tinha habilidades mentais muitíssimo superiores a qualquer bruxo conhecido! E... De repente ela desapareceu... Desapareceu e nenhum de nós se atreveu ou se importou em pedir explicações! Quando eu disse que sabia o que ele fizera, Lucretia, eu menti. Sim, eu já vi ele fazendo coisas terríveis, mas nem imagino qual seria o castigo daquela que estava acima dos outros comensais e que ousou traí-lo! Eu nem imagino como pode ter sido quando ele quis se vingar daquela que ele próprio havia posto em tão glorioso altar... Não posso te enganar, Lucretia, sua irmã deve ter sofrido as piores torturas já vistas na face da Terra!

- Esteja certo disso, Snape! Eu vi tudo! Tudo o que ela sofreu, Severus Snape, eu vi tudo! Eu estava lá, escondida, quando ela falou com ele, quando ela o questionou e ele soube que teria de se livrar dela porque os olhos dela estavam abertos! E eu sou a culpada! Eu sou culpada porque eu a incentivei a deixar tudo aquilo, eu sou culpada porque estava lá e não fiz nada! - ela falava desesperada, em voz alta. - Maldições que, depois de onze anos, ainda tenho na memória, Snape, apesar de todo meu esforço para esquecê-las, aquelas palavras ainda estão gravadas em minha mente!

- Coisa que, provavelmente, nem eu sei... - ele olhava-a com dor. Então aí estava todo o segredo dela a que Dumbledore se referira. Ele estava certo, poucos poderiam entender o que ela sentia... Certamente haviam mais coisas, mas ele não poderia tocar tão fundo as feridas dela.

Ela também tinha muito que perguntar, dúvidas inegáveis, mas as lembranças daquele dia maldito lhe sufocavam. Não pronunciou mais palavra alguma durante as horas que ainda restavam daquela noite.

As crianças, exceto Rony, Hermione e Harry que se viram envolvidas no caso, não ficaram muito afetadas com as notícias sobre Voldemort. Não havia, deveras, nada muito concreto com o que se preocupar, já que, estando Quirrell morto, o espírito do Lorde das Trevas estava novamente fora de atividade.

Mas Lunare sabia que a coisa ia muito além. Finalmente compreendera o que disse o centauro e agora observava o céu todas as noites. Sabia que ele voltaria. Sabia que ele podia voltar e que ele sabia como fazê-lo. Estava se aproximando a hora de decidir qual caminho tomar. Até o próximo equinócio de outono teria de decidir se se aproximaria ou não da serpente. Ela certamente o levaria ao Lorde. Mas quem seria?

- FIM DO PRIMEIRO ANO -

É isso aí, gente, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever! Já estou começando a trabalhar na próxima fase da fic... : )

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram, comentaram e me incentivaram a continuar escrevendo, mas principalmente à Dany, ao Déh (o Allard!) e à Amanditah, que me ajudou muito fazendo a leitura beta dos últimos capítulos! Valeu, povo! ^_^v


End file.
